Fire & Ice
by Count-Hagane
Summary: New Dragons have appeared in NYC...and the possibility of new allies for Jake and his friends, but with new friends also comes new enemies, will he be able to handle it? [COMPLETE] [PLEASE R&R]
1. Chapter 1

FIRE AND ICE

CHAPTER ONE: MIDNIGHT RACE

Jake was flying around the city, he didn't know why his Grandfather wanted him to do this. He was thinking about packing it in for the night since it was getting late when he saw a dark shape cut across the sky below him. "Hey what's this?" Jake asked himself.

Jake managed to get lower and catch up with the object, it was another dragon, like him only a bit more slender, black scales and a beige underside, hair was white and had two horns growing out of it curling back a bit near the ends, almost like a goats.

"Well hello there?" It said to him in a feminine voice with a smile.

"Well what's a fizine girl like you doing out on a night like this?" Jake asked.

"Just out for a late night flight…" She answered, then she looked him over, "you look fast."

"Babe…I'm anything you want me to be."

"You're funny, care to race?" She asked with a giggle.

"Okay, where too, sweet thing?" Jake asked.

"From here…across the Manhattan Bridge…first to reach Ground Zero wins." She explained.

"Sounds fair to me, ready when you are." Jake answered.

"Okay…Ready…Set…" She said, just before taking off.

"Hey! What happened to go?" Jake asked as he flew after her.

"Not enough time." She answered with a laugh, "Now let's see what you're made of big boy."

Jake took off rather quickly trying to close the gap between her and him.

The Dragoness saw him catching up and quickly picked up her speed, "Oh no…you're not getting away that easily." Jake told her.

By the time they reached the Manhattan Bridge they were pretty much neck and neck, as soon as they were in the home-stretch the Dragoness moved so she was flying over Jake and breathed down upon him.

Jake then felt something cold hit his wings, not only that but weighing him down, suddenly he saw his wings were covered in frost, the next thing he knew he found himself crashing into a dumpster. The last thing he heard was, "Better luck next time Big Guy!"

"Grrrr…CHEATER!" Jake shouted, then returned to his human form, then he saw where he was, "Aww man…looks like I'll have to shower tomorrow." Jake complained as he got out of the dumpster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Michael and Christian

The next morning Jake woke up and took a quick shower, then came down for breakfast.

Later at school he recounted last night incident to Trixie and Spud. Jake found himself starring at Rose with his usual puppy dog expression.

"Yo, Jakie you gots to put an end to this Rose thing. Stop flirting with her when you know she's one of your biggest enemies." Said Trixie

"Yeah man. She's like the kryptonite to your superman." Said Spud

"You two should stop worrying. You sound mo like my gramps everyday." Said Jake

"Well maybe yo gramps is right." Said Trixie

"With age comes wisdom and your gramps is like a 150 years old. That's like the intelligences of a high school gym teacher. Which if dogs are seven years to are one, at the age of twelve they're super computers." Spud went rambling on about the intelligence of a goldfish compared to himself (In which the goldfish wins.). The bell rang and Jake had to get to science. Jake hated science he sat in the back by himself with a table all to himself not wanting to be there.

"Good morning class. We have two new students joining us." Said Mrs. Henderson

"Uh, hello…my name is Christian Knight, and this is my brother Michael. We moved here from Wisconsin." Said Christian.

Jake looked up from his table at the rude awakening of his nap. To see a fine looking hottie she had long flowing brunette hair bright green eyes she was wearing tight blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. She stood with shyness about her, hugging her books close to her big chest. Her brother was (in a ladies-sense) attractive as well, he had dark brown hair (almost black), green eyes that seemed to be bordering between a brilliant emerald green and a sickly looking green, one loch of his hair was tied off to the side in a braid, he had glasses too, a black jacket, really dark blue-jeans (almost black colored as well) and formal sandals (he still had socks on though, underneath the jacket he wore a beige t-shirt, and out of the corner of his mouth one could see a tooth-pick sticking out.

"Michael would you like to say anything about yourself to the class?" The teacher asked, Michael just looked at her for a moment but didn't say anything.

"Uh…he's not much of a talker Mrs. Henderson." Christian explained.

Michael then took the tooth-pick out of his mouth and said, "That…plus talk is cheap." Then bit back down on the toothpick and closed his lips, locking it back into place.

"O-_kay_…" the teacher said, a little shocked by Michael's comment, "Let's see…now Christian, I believe there's an empty seat next to Mr. Long there, and Michael I believe there's a seat somewhere in the back in one of the empty tables."

After about 50 minutes or so the bell rang signaling time for lunch, Christian and Michael sat together, eating alone, until Jake, Trixie, and Spud sat down across from them. "So I'm guessing you new here?" Jake asked. Christian nodded, Michael stayed silent. "Well I'm Jake, and these are my friends Trixie and Spud."

"Hey." Spud said.

"Yo whazzup?" Trixie asked.

Michael took one look at them, "Delinquents." He hissed through his teeth.

"Michael, that wasn't very nice." Christian pointed out.

Michael just looked at her and continued eating his meal.

"I'm sorry about him…we grew up in a smaller city than New York, and around there the only people who talked like that were either from working-class families or on parole from jail." Christian explained.

"That's cool, so…you're both from Wisconsin?" Jake asked.

"That is correct…" Michael told him.

"So I just want to know…does it snow up there all the time?" Spud asked.

"If you're referring to that old 7up…Dr. Pepper commercial I'm afraid that is incorrect…we have Spring, Summer, and Fall just like here in New York City." Christian told them.

"Now…if you would excuse me…" Michael said getting up from the table, "I have to get ready for my next class."

"So, you're both brother and sister…does that mean you're—?" Jake asked.

"Twins…yes, he's the oldest by 17 minutes." Christian told him.

"How could you get stuck wit' someone like that fo' a brother?" Trixie asked.

"Look, Michael's not always like that…he's a kind person underneath its just…it takes awhile for him to warm up around other people." Christian explained.

"Well if you need anything…" Jake started to say.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Christian started to say, "I was wondering if you could walk me home after school?"

Jake literally felt his heart skip a beat at that moment, "Uh…sure, sure, just meet me outside the school."

"Sure." Christian said with a giggle that Jake swore sounded familiar.

After school Jake waited for 10 minutes until finally Christian showed up, "Well…shall we?"

"What about your brother?" Jake asked.

"I told him about it and he thought it be okay…" she told him, "see…what did I tell you, he's a kind person."

As they walked Christian asked, "So…do you have any family?"

"A mom, a dad, a little sister, and my gramps." Jake told her, "you?"

"Oh, well there's my two brothers, one you've already met…and a little brother."

"And?" Jake asked.

"And _what_?" Christian asked in response.

"You don't have a mom or dad?" Jake asked.

"Well, we do live with someone else who has been like a parent to us…but ever since our father left us and our mother died I haven't known any other family except Michael and Jack." Christian told him.

"Man, that sounds harsh." Jake told her.

"You have no idea." Said Christian, she then looked at the ground and said, "Jake…if I was to tell you something about me, would you still want to be my friend?"

"Lay it down yo, I can take it." Jake told her.

"You see…I'm not like other girls, when my brother and I were born, we were born with a dark secret…" Christian started to say, just as a dozen cloaked figures surrounded them. The Huntsmaster then stepped forward. "Give us the girl boy…and we promise you shall not get hurt."

"_Aww man…I wish I didn't have to do this in front of them, but I guess I have little choice_…" Jake thought to himself, as he was getting ready to Dragon Up a dark figure appeared between Jake and the Huntsmaster, it looked like another version of the Dragon that had raced him last night, only this ones horns were longer.

"Wha' the—?"

"Who the heck are you?" the Huntsmaster asked.

"You're worst nightmare." The dragon told him with a smile.

"We'll see who's whose nightmare…ATTACK!" The Huntsmaster commanded his minions.

"Gee…you know, you guys need to take a chill-pill…literally." The dragon said just before he exhaled a great gust of what looked like steam, but pretty soon his saw they were all shivering covered with what looked like frost.

"An Ice Dragon…" The Huntsmaster said with amazment.

"Yeah, and if you think you Hunts-morons scare me…then you have little idea what real fear is, so I'd suggest you run along."

"Your skull shall hang above my mantle!" The Huntsmaster told him.

"If you want your trophy…come and get it." The dragon told him.

At that moment the Huntsmaster charged at the dragon, but just as he started off the dragon shot some sort of liquid that on contact with the ground turned to ice and froze the whole lower half of the Huntsmasters' body.

The dragon then looked at Jake and Christian and said, "We need to get you two out of here…hop on!" he said lowering himself so Jake and Christian could hop onto his back.

As soon as they were in the park Jake and Christian both looked at him, "Yo I'd like to say thanks and all, but I could've handled those dorks." Jake told him.

"That I severely doubt that boy…though I will say that would be amusing to watch." The dragon joked.

And with that the dragon took off, Christian just watched as it flew off before snapping out of her trance and said, "It's not far now…"

At the door step Christian looked at Jake and said, "Kind of a weird day huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…yeah." Jake answered back.

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess." Christian said to him as she closed the door.

"_Another one…who are these guys, and why are they moving in on my turf_?" Jake thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gramps Explanation

The next thing Jake decided to do was go to his Gramps shop and see if he could have any idea what was going on.

As soon as he walked in Fu came out of the back, "Hey kid."

"Hey Fu…where's gramps, I really need to talk with him?" Jake asked.

"He'll be back shortly…just answering the call of nature." Fu told him, about 5 minutes later Jake's grandfather appeared, "Young Dragon…what brings you here?" he asked.

"Some other dragons have been movin' in." Jake told him.

"_Other_ dragons?" Gramps asked.

"Yeah, one last night that cheated when she and I were racing and another one earlier today that made quick work of the Huntsclan." Jake told him.

"I see…and you tell us this because?" Gramps asked.

"The Huntsmaster…he referred to one of them as Ice Dragons." Jake told them. Fu and Gramps both gave each other a surprised look. "What…you two are looking as surprised as the Huntsmaster looked."

"We are surprised kid…" Fu told him.

"Yes, because your findings of an Ice Dragon is indeed…a rare one."

"Are these guys really all that?" Jake asked.

"The fact that they haven't been seen in the last 330 years…yeah kid, they are." Fu told him.

"The fact that you've seen one means that there may've been a few survivors then the council may've been led to believe." Gramps told him.

"So what should I do?" Jake asked.

"For now…keep an eye out young dragon for them, if you can find out who one of them is…then we maybe able to get more answers."

"Will do." Jake said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trouble on the Air-Field

The next morning Jake woke up feeling a bit relieved that tomorrow would be Saturday, besides going to school and continuing with Gramps' training Friday went rather smoothly. That afternoon Jakes' father told him that he was thinking of taking the family to see the Air Show out near Lincoln Park Airport tomorrow.

The very next day Jake found himself watching bi-planes and other aerial craft taking the skies pulling off what looked like some risky maneuvers. Jake was very surprised to see Trixie there as he walked the grounds, not to mention Rose…and apart from those two, Michael, Christian, and someone else that looked like them both only younger.

"Oh Jake, you're here too." Christian said, "Oh how rude of me, this is our little brother Jack."

"Yo, whazzup?" Jack asked, Michael nudged him with his shoulder, "Sorry bro, I mean…how are you Mr. Long?"

"Fine, so you're Christian and Michael's little bro, that's cool…what are you three doing here?"

"Michaels interested in Aviation." Christian told him.

"Eh, it's a hobby." Michael answered.

"Then why do you have a 1:10 scale model of a SR-71 Blackbird in your room?" Jack asked.

As soon as Michael was about to answer that question there was a huge explosion in the middle of the field, several cloaked figures stepped out and headed for the audience. At first Jake thought they were members of the Huntsclan…but the color of the cloaks was more of a burgundy/crimson, and their clothing was a bit darker than theirs. Christian and Jack both looked like they had seen a ghost, Michael stood up…and with a stern look on his face took off his glasses and took off, Christian and Jack weren't that far behind.

Soon everyone started running away from whoever these guys were, in the assuming chaos Jake hid behind one of the planes and Dragoned Up. Then went out to face whatever this new threat was.

Meanwhile the cloaked figures spoke to one another, "They're both here…I can sense it."

"Well what are we waiting for…search the area!" One of the others commanded.

Just as they were ready to head out Jake jumped out in front of them, "I don't wha' you all doin' here…but I hope you don't mind if I crash you party."

They all looked at him for a moment, "Stand aside boy…it is not you we seek."

"Oh so you planning to throw this thing down without inviting the Am Drag…that aian't gonna happen."

"So you are the American Dragon?" one of them asked.

"That's right." Jake told them.

One of them pulled out a rather strange looking rapier and said, "Then you are about to make L'Épée Foncée very famous indeed."

"Bring it on." Jake told him preparing to fight.

The cloaked figure charged forward and tried to stab Jake in the chest, Jake managed to dodge the forward strike and tried to kick the figure, but the figure managed to block his kick and leap away.

"You were trained well…" the cloaked figure told him.

"Thanks." Jake responded.

The figure the ran his fingers along the broad-side of his sword charging it with some sort of energy as he did, "but let's see how you fare with _this_!"

The figure then held the handle of his sword up to his mouth (blade pointed at Jake) and blew on it, immediately four small waves of energy went flying from it at Jake, as soon as they hit Jake he went flying backwards tumbling into a heap on the ground. "Aww man…these guys can use magic too?"

"HAVE AT YOU!" the figure shouted at he charged at Jake again, Jake managed to dodge the initial strike. But didn't count on the ground they were on to explode hurling him further away, he tried to get up but just as he was about to the cloaked figure put his foot down on Jake's throat.

"So this is the great American Dragon I've heard so much about? What a waste." The figure taunted, raising his blade for the killing blow.

Just then the figures' blade was it with something and the instant it met Jake's neck, shattered to pieces.

"Leave him alone…it's us you seek." Said a voice, Jake looked to his left to see the two Ice Dragons standing there.

"Wait, if you're over there…then who is this?" the figure asked looking down at Jake.

"Search us." One of them answered.

The figure then got his foot off Jake's throat and pointing what was left of his sword at them, "ATTACK!"

"Au nom de Jack!" The other figures shouted as they ran towards the two Ice Dragons, swords drawn.

"I swear you losers are getting more predictable with every confrontation." One of them said shooting a shower of icicles with a flap of his wings, Jake had to roll out of the way just not to get hit while the cloaked figures summoned up some sort of energy shield to protect themselves. Just then Jake saw his opening and breathed fire at them, the leaders' cloak caught fire and he immediately dropped to the ground and rolled to put it out. He then looked at Jake, and then back at the two Ice Dragons, "Retreat…we are out-matched!"

One-by-one the figures all disappeared, that's when Jake got up and approached the two dragons who had saved his life, "Thanks yo, a few more seconds and I'd be at the pearly gates."

"We wouldn't have had to save you if you hadn't fought them in the first place." One of them said.

"Who were those whack-jobs anyway?"

"They're members of L'Épée Foncée…that's all you need to know." One of them said.

"Those guys are harsh." Jake told them.

"You have little idea how harsh Big Boy." Said the other one.

"Hey wait, you're the dragon that raced me…and forced me to crash into a dumpster." Jake mentioned.

"Oh come on, that was all in fun." The dragon tried to reason with him.

"You cheated me yo, and I want a rematch bitch."

The other dragon then grabbed him by the neck and forced him down to the ground, "What did you call my sister?"

"Please brother don't…I'd be happy to give him a rematch." The other one said, with that they both flew off, Jake powered down and went to find his family, he eventually found Hailey. "Did you see the two dragons Jake?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Jake asked.

"I saw them before they flew in the direction the bad men were." Hailey told him.

"Did you see who they were?" Jake asked.

"Yes…why?" she asked.

"I need you to tell me exactly what you saw."

Hailey's POV-

Hailey had hidden behind some crates, she was afraid because she'd been separated from Jake and her parents, just then she heard some foot-steps heading in her direction. She peeked over the edge and saw three kids, two of them looked to be her brothers' age, one of them a little younger. They were talking about something, one of them…a girl was pulling out a heart-shaped piece of crystal on a chain and placed it around her neck. Hailey watched as the brother shouted something then a sheet of ice incased them both, when it broke Hailey saw two dragons standing in the kids place, both of them looked like Jake much in build, except one (the girl) was a bit more slender, and they were different colors than Jake, black with a beige underside, white claws and hair, and they had a pair of horns growing out of their head. The other kid pulled a computer out of his backpack and opened it up and started working away as the dragons flew to where the battle was commencing.

"And that's what I remember." Hailey finished.

"Did they have any recognizable features?" Jake asked.

"One of them wore mostly black." Hailey told him.

"Anything else."

"I'm thinking…let's see, oh yeah…the one who shouted took a toothpick out of his mouth before he transformed." Hailey mentioned.

"A toothpick !" Jake said in shock.

"What's wrong Jake?" Hailey asked.

"I think you may've given me their actual identities." Jake told her, "Now how about you and I go and try and find Mom and Dad?"

Later that night Jake knew where his next stop would be, the home of Michael, Christian, and Jack Knight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Michael's Explanation

The next morning Jake set out for Christian's place, he had no idea what to expect when he told them that he knew their secret, he stood there on the door step thinking about what to say, suddenly he saw someone stick there head from one of the windows, it was Christian. "Hey Jake."

"Oh, hey Christian…can I come in?" Jake asked.

"Sure, the door's open." She told him.

Jake walked in, Christian came down stairs to meet him, "So where's your brother…I kind of need to speak to both of you?" Jake asked.

"He's up on the roof, here follow me." Christian told him, they went upstairs to the second floor, he saw Jack on his laptop in one of the rooms, Christian then pulled on a cord that brought down a second set up steps leading to another door, she then looked back and said, "Wait here for a moment…" Christian told him, as soon as she closed the door Jake used a bit of his Dragon Skill to listen to what was happening.

"Hello Christian, what brings you up here…it's not your time for training yet." Said an older voice.

"Guys, Jake is here…he wants to talk with Michael and I." Christian told them.

"You mean Jake from school?" Michael asked.

"No I mean Jake Plumber—who the fuck do you think I mean!" Christian said sarcastically.

"Okay…looks like we better put my training on hold until he leaves." Michael said.

Just then Christian opened the door, there she saw Michael and old man with black hair, slightly graying.

"Well hi Jake…what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Okay…I just want to know if you guys saw anything weird at the Air-Field yesterday after those cloaked goons showed up?" Jake asked.

"Well we saw what we think was a dragon…" Christian started.

"Three of them actually." Michael added.

"Okay, then my next question is did you guys see where they went?" Jake asked.

Christian and Michael looked a little nervous…which was telling Jake that they were hiding something, they both shook their heads, "They were just too fast."

"I see…and finally, DRAGON UP!" Jake said, assuming his dragon form in front of them, "Why did you two have to lie to me?"  
"You…_YOU!_" Michael said in disbelief.

"You mean you were the dragon we met at the Air Field?" Christian asked.

"So now you admit to it?" Jake asked them.

"Christian?" Michael asked.

"I'm way ahead of you…" Christian said, pulling out the heart-shaped diamond that she had around her neck.

Michael then stood facing her, "CHILL OUT!"

Suddenly Jake watched as Michael and Christian assumed their dragon forms.

Jake then looked at the old man, "And I'm guessing you're their teacher?"

"That is correct Mr. Long…my name if Templar Li, Tem Li for short." Tem answered.

"When we met Tem he said he knew our Mother from back in the day…and was sorry for what had happened to her." Michael told him.

"What happened?"

"L'Épée Foncée…" Tem told him.

"It was six years after Jack was born…she tried to defend us…but, they…" Michael said, his whole body shaking with anger. "How could they do that, and right in front of me!"

"You don't have to say anymore…" Jake told them.

"I was taking a vacation at that point and I saw Michael in dragon form breaking into a jewelry store, I wasted no time in chasing him down. When I caught him I learned of his sister and brother and what had happened. I saw this as an opportunity to help these kids, there I gave Michael a choice…either continue to steal to survive, or have his siblings live with me and in return, I would train him to be fight against those who had wronged him." Tem told him.

Jake returned to his human form and said, "Okay…just allow me to call my Gramps and tell him where I am and what I found."

Michael looked ready to protest but Tem stopped him and gave a solemn nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dispute

Gramps and Fu came over, Tem and Gramps exchanged bows, "Lao Shi…I should've guess this was your student."

"It's good to see you again Tem." Gramps said back.

"So how long has it been Tem…25-30 years?" Fu asked.

"33 old friend, and well since I've met your student, perhaps you should meet mine." Tem said, with that Christian and Michael stepped forward.

"These are Katrina's children…I was certain she had another?" Gramps questioned.

"She did…" said Jack, appearing from the corner.

"But wait…if these are Katrina's children then—does the council know what you're doing?" Gramps asked.

"The Council has more important matters than caring about what I do." Tem told him.

"Tem…you know what the rules of dragon training state…" Gramps told him.

"They ran into me…I had no choice!" Tem told them.

"That's not what happened at all, what you told them was a lie." Gramps told him.

"What is he talking about Tem?" Michael asked.

"You mean you never told them?" Fu asked.

"She instructed me not to!" Tem blurted out.

"I see…so they've lived with you all this time not knowing the truth…you disappoint me Tem." Gramps told him.

"What's he talking about sensei?"  
"What he's saying…is that I'm actually a distant relative of your Mother Michael…" Tem finally said, looking like he was trying to swallow all his pride, "You see…I'm actually your Mothers' third cousin, once removed…she knew L'Épée Foncée would be after her eventually, and she asked me to find you and train you to be the dragons she'd wanted you to be, I know the Council would never allow me to train you due to its rules and procedures. But when you told me what happened to Katrina I realized it was her final request and death wish…I had little other choice otherwise but to do as she asked."

Tem looked at them and said, "So you see…I'm sorry, I never meant lie to you, its just…I was only fulfilling your Mothers' dying wish."

The Knight kids looked at the man who now revealing himself to be a distant family member, "It's okay Tem…" Christian told him.

"Yeah, to hell with what the Council says or thinks of you…you were only respecting out Moms' final desire, we would never let her break of Team T. A. D." Michael stated.

"T. A. D. ?" Fu asked.

"Twin American Dragon…" Michael told them.

"Say Wha—!" Jake argued, "Where do you get off ripping off my title yo?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow?" Michael asked.

"I'm the American Dragon yo!" Jake told him.

"Oh really?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"I've faced the Huntsclan, I've tangled with Orges, Trolls, Goblins!" Jake stated.

"Oh yeah, well I've tangled with L'Épée Foncée!" Michael told him.

"So?" Jake asked.

"L'Épée Foncée is everything the Huntsclan would dream of being…they are a group of magic-using witch-hunters with a really long mean streak, that day at the Air Field was just your first sample taste of their power."

"You fought L'Épée Foncée?" Gramps asked Jake.

"Yeah so, they're just Huntsclan posers…right?" Jake asked.

"In the case of L'Épée Foncée…the Huntsclan would be the posers, young dragon." Gramps told him.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Okay kid…here's the scoop…" Fu started, "In the case of the Huntsclan vs. L'Épée Foncée…Translation 'The Dark Sword', L'Épée Foncée is older by far…700 years old so to speak, about some 533 years ago they had a very powerful leader who called himself 'Jack de Lames'…took all the Council to bring him down."

Fu shivered at the mention of this, Gramps looked at Michael, "Yes, I will admit that your match-up with L'Épée Foncée is impressive…but I'm training my grandson here to be the American Dragon…the true American Dragon."

"I never said I was…" Michael said, "I said that my family is Team _Twin _American Dragon…there's a difference."

As Jake left with Grandfather and Fu in tow, Tem stopped them and said, "I'm sorry for any disputes that may've broken out…and I hope you will learn to trust us in the near future, as we shall try to learn to trust you, good day."

Meanwhile in the Huntsclan's lair the Huntsmaster was awaiting word of something, suddenly one of the soldiers appeared from out of the shadows, "What news have you?"

"It is as we feared L'Épée Foncée is in the area…"

"I see…so it has come down to this…" The Huntsmaster said going to a nearby cabinet and taking out a sword that was nearly as long as he was tall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Date

That night Jake had a rather scary dream, he was in Central Park…except it was all ablaze, he could hear fighting and screams of pain. Then he saw the bodies that littered the ground, they were members of both the Huntsclan and L'Épée Foncée. Just then a crimson cloaked figure in black armor made his way towards Jake, "Do you like looking at what will come to pass…what you shall bear witness too?" The figure asked in a booming voice.

Jake woke up in a terror sweat, he looked at his clock, it was 3 in the Morning. "Aww Man…" Jake moaned to himself.

That morning he met his grandfather for more training, "Uh Gramps…can I talk to you about something?"

"Ask away young one." Gramps answered.

"It's just…I had this really crazy dream and…I think something's going to go down between the Huntsclan and L'Épée Foncée."

"Eh believe me when I tell you this kid, the Huntsclan has always bared grudge towards L'Épée Foncée…so don't sweat it." Fu told him.

"Yeah, but I mean Central Park was literally on fire…bodies everywhere, I'm telling you I'm afraid Ro—someone I know may really get hurt if they get involved or in the way."

Gramps looked as if he was weighing something rather heavily in his mind, "Jake…I was hoping to hold this off until you were a bit older, but with the appearance of L'Épée Foncée in New York…I may have little other choice, starting tomorrow you will start learning how to use magic, many more advanced martial arts, and the ways of the Will…now I will give you warning that this training will be much harder than anything I've had you doing previously."

"I made it this far…and I've seen L'Épée Foncée fight…so I'm sure whatever you can teach me, I'll be ready for."

The training was the hardest, most tiring thing Jake had ever done. For the next few weeks the hard training was only getting harder. You'd think Jake would be tired and mad, but it was the complete opposite he was truly happy. He liked the way the training changed him, he was actually starting to develop muscles and had grown an extra inch or two, he was only a novice in magic but it was still totally awesome, and his grade were improving rapidly, school was no longer a hard dull boring place to him. And best of all it seemed he was getting closer to Christian.

"So…your grandfather has decided to teach you magic, Tem started doing the same thing with Michael a couple weeks ago…seems to be liking the perks of it as well."

"That's good to hear, so…could you say that he's as good as I am?" Jake asked.

"Well, let's just say it be a really close contest." Christian said.

As soon as they got to her place Christian looked back at him and said, "You know Jake…I've been wanting to ask…are you seeing anyone?"  
"No…why?" Jake asked.

"Well I was wondering…how would you feel about going out on a date Saturday Night?" Christian asked.

"Have any idea where you want to go?" Jake asked.

"Maybe just for a walk in the park…you know, start with something small." Christian told him.

"Sounds good…see you then." Jake answered.

"See you…" Christian said closing the door.

Jake felt as if a weight had been lifted from his heart, "She wants to go out with me…I don't believe it!"

The week seemed to zoom by for Jake and before he knew it was Saturday. He got his homework done earlier that afternoon and got dressed into something a bit more formal, but still had a casual feel.

When he got to Christian's House he was met by Michael, "Well look whose cleaned himself up…Christian will be ready in a few minutes, come in and have a seat."

Jake sat on the couch while Michael sat himself on a chair, "So…you're going on a date with my sister…that's very nice of you, now Jake you know as the older of the two of us I have to lay down a few guide-lines…"

"Go right on ahead." Jake told him.

"You two can take as much time as you like…as long as you bring her back by 10:30…not a minute more."

"Okay."  
Michael then handed him 30 dollars, "Here's some spending money for your date…in-case you need it."

"Thanks…"

Michael then leaned forward until he was right in Jake's face, "And finally…if you do anything to hurt Christian emotionally…I won't hesitate to break you in half, got it."

Jake nodded nervously, just then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they both looked to see Christian coming down, she was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt falling about an inch short of her knee-caps.

"Well, well…look at you." Michael commented. "Well you two have a good time…and Jake…remember what I told you."

As soon as they were outside the house Christian asked, "What was that about?"

"Uh nothing…just gave me a few guide-lines…" Jake said, not wanting to tell her that her brother had threatened him.

"My brother said he'd fold you like a lawn-chair if you made me cry, didn't he?" Christian asked.

"Actually he said he'd break me in half…" Jake told her.

Once at the park they decided to fly instead of walk. It was a great night, the cool air blowing past Jakes face as he flew next to Christian. They landed on a bridge and stared up at the full moon and Jake remembered the last time he was here during a full moon, the unicorns and the fight with the Huntsclan. Then three beautiful unicorns came out from behind some bushes to get a drink from the creek.

"Beautiful creatures aren't they." Said Christian

"They are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Said Jake

Their eyes made contact, she stepped closer.

"It's so cold tonight." Said Christian as she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jake knew it was a lie, dragons could stand the cold, but he knew why she was doing it. He put his arm around her and held her. As they stood holding each other watching the sight before them, Jake thought "This girl is so great I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I truly love her."

But before he could say something, he noticed something out of place, the unicorns. They were gone.

"Come on Christian we have to go." Said Jake

She did not question, she could here the worriedness in his voice. They took flight as soon as they were off the ground a blast of green energy hit Jake square in the chest. It sent him flying a hundred feet crashing through three trees. The blast temporarily paralyzed him. He sat there looking for Christian and found her battling the Huntsclan. She was losing.

"Get up. Get up damn it. Move you idiot." Thought Jake couldn't make his body move and that's when Jake remembered magic. He started chanting a spell that would make him mobile. He could move again, he looked up and saw Christian lying on the ground (still in dragon form) not moving. Jake grabbed a fallen tree and was up and flying, but could he make it in time.

"Time to end this dragon." Said the Huntsmaster as he raised his staffed and aimed it directly at Christian's chest. But before he could do anything something struck the Huntsmasters' arm, a small jet of blood and ear-splitting scream from the Huntsmaster came next. He fell to his knees and looked at what was there, it was an arrow, it had gone through his forearm with such force that about 4 inches of it were sticking out the other side, "What in the—?" the Huntsmaster asked himself before another arrow nailed one of the other Huntsmen right between the eyes, which was followed by a unified cry of "Au nom de Jack!" as seven members of L'Épée Foncée came out of the surrounding trees, two of them had crossbows.

"Hunt what you wish, but the Ice Dragons are our quarry…and ours alone!" one of the members of L'Épée Foncée said.

"You dare interfere?" The Huntsmaster roared, "Huntsclan…change of plans, attack L'Épée Foncée!"

Jake just looked at what was transpiring before him, "_Huntsclan…L'Épée Foncée_, _whoever the winner of this fight one thing is for sure, they'll get Christian_."

Well with-in the first five minutes of the fight it appeared that the Huntsclan was losing, the Huntsmaster was looking for some hole in L'Épée Foncée's strategy, eventually finding it and with a staff blast and knocking out a couple of their members, but it seemed that though the Huntsclan had L'Épée Foncée out-numbered 3 to 1…L'Épée Foncée had them greatly out-skilled since they were using magic, just then a wave of magic energy hit him forcing him to fly backwards about 100 yards and on landing, the arrow to move about an inch, with forced him to growl in pain. He then looked around and noticed something was out of place, "Huntsgirl…where are you?"

He finally spotted her, surrounded by three L'Épée Foncée soldiers, "Huntsgirl NO!"

Jake was flying at speeds he only dreamed of, he was there in seconds. Jake let out a blood-curdling roar, "DON'T YOU **DARE** HARM HER!" and swung tree with amazing strength. It connected with the three L'Épée Foncée members and sent them flying over two hundred yards crashing through a couple of benches.

"Don't move dragon!" said a shaken voice below him.

He looked down and saw Rose aiming her staff at Jake. He quickly whacked the staff out of her hands with his hand, spun around and lifted her off her feet by the throat.

Ripping off her mask Jake said, "Such a pretty girl should not fight with such an evil group."

Tears appeared in her eyes, which seemed to dull Jakes anger.

"Please don't kill me." Begged Rose

"I'm not going to kill you." Said Jake as he sat her down "Run to your master and leave."

She grabbed her mask and ran like the wind.

"And take your staff with you." Said Jake as he threw her staff after her. She grabbed her staff and her uncle and teleported away. But not before he looked at the members of L'Épée Foncée and said, "This is not over…if it is a war you wish to start between us, then it war you shall have!"

When they were gone L'Épée Foncée sheathed their swords and bowed to Jake before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaving Jake and Christian alone.

Michael looked at the clock, it was 10:31 when he heard a knock on the door…he opened it to see Jake and Christian standing there. "Where have you been…I thought I made it clear when—!"

"And it would've been if the Huntsclan hadn't showed up…trying to kill us, to only have our hides saved by L'Épée Foncée!"

Jake then told him what had happened, "I had to use a little magic to patch us up…but besides that, we're both fine."

"L'Épée Foncée _saved _you!" Michael asked, still trying to swallow it.

"More like spared us their wrath…but that's what I said."

Michael looked down on the ground, hands balled-up into fists and tears burning up in his eyes, "Do you know where the Huntsclans' lair is?" Michael asked.

"No." lied Jake, as he had been there before.

"And the Huntsmaster declared war between the Huntsclan and L'Épée Foncée?" Tem asked.

"That's what I heard him say." Jake told them.

Christian then looked up at Jake, "Jake?"

"Christian…" He then looked away and said, "I'm sorry our date all went south."

Christian then put her hand in his and said, "It wasn't your fault…you couldn't have planned on the Huntsclan being there, and plus…it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked just before Christian gave him a kiss on the cheek, Tem just smiled, Michael looked away for a moment.

"Well…goodnight to you all." Jake said as he made his way out.

"Goodnight." Said Christian.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

Monday at School Jake and the other kids noticed their History teacher hadn't shown up yet, instead the Assistant Principal was there, when the bell rang he said, "Now students, as you've all probably heard, you're former History Teacher had a rather nasty accident and needed some vacation time…"

"Yeah, if you call waving a Chinese Broadsword around and shouting like a raving lunatic in the middle of a four-way intersection an accident." One of the students said smugly.

"Uh yes…so we had to do some employment searching, luckily we found a new History teacher for you on such short notice…I'd like you all to meet your new teacher, Mr. Aiden Blackmen."

Just then a man walked through the door, he had black hair down into a pony-tail and had a normal looking beard, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a brown vest, he also wore grey dress pants and black dress shoes, he adjust his glasses as he looked at all of them, "Good Morning class…I am Mr. Blackmen, I expect we'll get along the rest of the school year."

All the students looked at him with that same blank stare they usually give, "Okay…I'm going to leave now." The Assistant Principal said.

Mr. Blackmen looked over the notes of the previous History teacher and said, "Okay…okay…says here that you were supposed to read Chapter 6 which concentrated itself on the American Revolution…now can any of you give me a few reasons why the American Revolution started?"

Mr. Blackmen waited a few minutes before he said, "I'll give you a hint…it's something your parents have to pay every New Year…now can anyone tell me?"

After another minute of no response he asked, "Did anyone read the chapter?"

When he saw a few guilty faces he said, "Okay…this isn't what I expected from and Middle-School History Class for my first day of teaching…but then I guess I shouldn't have held my hopes so high, then here's your homework, you are to ready Chapter 6 and then do this worksheet I am handing out a worksheet that goes along with it, and I want the writing questions to be answered in _COMPLETE_ sentences even though they say short answer."

For that he got a lot of hisses and groans sent his direction, "I'm sorry…but your assignment is to read the chapter and you didn't, so I believe the punishment well fits the crime."

And so began the terror that was Mr. Blackmen…but it didn't stop there, he had them doing exercises such as jumping-jacks, push-ups, and running in place at the beginning of class. And if you couldn't stay awake during one of his lectures, he'd have you run 2-3 laps around the school. Jake tried to use his magic time from time…but it never seemed to work or would back-fire upon him for no reason.

"So it's happened to you too…I know, I've been getting creepy vibes off that guy since day one." Michael told Jake at lunch almost a week later.

"Are you saying that there may be more to him than meets the eye?" Jake asked.

"At this point I'd rather not jump to conclusions…" Michael answered.

"Yo, what if he's part of these L'Épée Foncée goons." Trixie asked.

"I'm putting that into my table of possibilities, but for now let's just keep quiet about this…don't know if they'd have any other spies lurking around here." Michael told them.

Later that day Mr. Blackmen had asked Rose to come into his office after school, she came in, "Oh Rose…so glad you showed up, sit down…I'd like speak with you."

Rose sat down, Mr. Blackmen took out a file from his file cabinet, "I've been looking over your grades in History…you are earning C/C+ grades."

"That's good isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but a student such as yourself should be able to achieve higher grades than these…I'm thinking of having a Parent-Teacher Conference with your Parents—."

"I live with my uncle…my parents are dead." Rose told him sadly.

"Oh…with your uncle then, to see if he'll agree to let me assign you a tutor…if that would be alright." Mr. Blackmen suggested.

"That would be fine, thanks." Rose said as she got up to leave.

"You know…its funny, I used to know a couple who had a little girl named Rose…" Mr. Blackmen told her as she left.

"Oh really?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, nice couple in Detroit…father was a good mechanic." Mr. Blackmen told her.

"Oh…well, couldn't have been my parents, they were in New York." Rose told him.

When she left Mr. Blackmen rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a mark on his fore-arm similar to the one Rose had on her hand…only it was a bluish-black color. "Huh…so was I." Mr. Blackmen said to himself.

Later that night Jake got a call from Fu, "Hey Fu dog…what's shaking?"

"Heads up kid…I just got a call from the Oracles, they say something is going to go down tonight at midnight, something big."

"Ogre big…or L'Épée Foncée big?" Jake asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Michael and Christian will meet you there." Fu told him.

"Are you sure they were right, I mean their predictions do tend to be off to a degree." Jake told him.

"They said the signs were too strong to ignore."

"_So was my dream_." Jake thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Storm

Jake flew out to Central Park again, everything was quiet…and not the peaceful, likable kind of quiet…but the dangerous, 'FIRE IN THE HOLE!' type of quiet. A few minutes after landing he felt someone put his/her hand on his left shoulder, he whipped around with blinding speed to see it was Christian, Michael was right behind her, "Well look who finally showed up?" Michael said with a smirk.

"Any idea what's going to go down here?" Jake asked.

"No…but if all three of us have to be here, then I'll bet its something big." Michael told him.

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps approaching, all three of them quickly hid, but tried to stay in view of what was happening, suddenly 30 crimson cloaked figures came out of the night, 11 of them shimmied up a few nearby trees.

"_What's L'Épée Foncée doing here_?" Michael thought.

"_Oh no, not this…_" Jake thought to himself.

In about 5 minutes to Midnight they got their answer when 44 members of the Huntsclan showed up.

"There's going to be a war here…" Christian whispered to her self.

Rose's POV-

Rose marched along side the Huntsmaster as the members of L'Épée Foncée came into her visual view, there were such a small number of them, soon the Huntsclan came to a halt about 25 yards from L'Épée Foncée. "Is this all you could muster, because if it is than you are a bunch of fools!" The Huntsmaster commented.

The crimson robed figures stayed silent.

"What is wrong, are you deaf now too?" Rose joked.

Suddenly one of the robed figure, wearing under his cloak what looked to be Iron Splint-Mail Armor came forth, "The time for talk has passed…" he then drew his sword and held it in the air, "Au nom de Jack!"

Suddenly a shower of arrows came from the trees, Rose and the Huntsmaster were able to avoid being hit…but for 5 Huntsclan members, well….they weren't so lucky. "_This would not be a bad time for those dragons to show up_!" Rose thought to herself, suddenly getting side-swiped by some mis-fired magical energy and tossed to the ground as if she was a rag-doll.

Jake's POV-

When Rose got winged by that energy blast he'd seen enough, "ROSE NO!" he cried out…not realizing he'd given his location away as he did.

"The Dragon…get him!" The Huntsmaster ordered, three of his men tried to head for him…but were immediately cut-off by three of L'Épée Foncée, Jake took this as his moment to make his way towards Rose, Michael and Christian also came out of hiding and now were bringing a hell of an icy rain of ice beams and icicles down on both sides. As soon as he got up to Rose he was met by the Huntsmaster who had a rather large and heavy sword, "I was saving this for such an occasion Dragon…this sword has been enchanted with the souls of Huntsmasters' past…it is said to be the only thing that will be able to kill Jack de Lames, so it fitting this sword has been named 'Jack-Slayer'!"

Jack looked at the blade and saw it was pulsing with some sort of energy, he was ready to put up a magical barrier to try and shield himself from it, but as it struck the barrier the blade of the sword created a shockwave that not only shattered through it but caused Jake to change back into a human for a quick second.

The Huntsmaster saw this and swung the Sword at Jake again, Jake dodged it again, but the force of the magical energies once again caused him to fly back and become human again for a few seconds.

Jake was now staggering to get up, he used a tree for support, he then felt the gauntleted hand of the Huntsmaster against his throat, "Now Dragon…I saw you shift, let's find out who you really are…"

Suddenly the sword gave a bright flash of deep green light, Jake tried to fight the effects of the sword but found that fighting it felt like 10,000 small daggers going into his body and different intervals, he let out a loud scream as returned to his human form.

"Your Roses little friend." Said the Huntsmaster "I can't believe she was stupid enough to befriend a dragon and not know it."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Jake joked with a laughing cough.

The Huntsmaster let him go and stepped away, Rose had managed to get back to her feet…She saw the Huntsmaster looking upon Jake, she couldn't believe he was here. "Ah Huntsgirl…you're back to your feet…" Huntsmaster said, tossing her a small sword. "It appears your little friend here was our dragon all along…now is the time to fulfill your destiny."

Rose stepped towards them and put the blade up to Jake's throat.

"Yes that's it…now finish him." The Huntsmaster ordered.

"Don't do it Rose…" Jake said weakly.

Rose's expression seemed to soften a bit, "_Can I really do this…can I really kill Jake_?"

"Apprentice why do you stall, hurry and finish him before he gets his strength back." The Huntsmaster told her.

"Rose, it doesn't have to end like this…you're not a killer…" Jake said to her.

"Apprentice do as you are told…cut his throat now!" The Huntsmaster ordered.

"Where's the Rose I know from school…if you kill me, then you'll have to live with the guilt that you did that the rest of your life…so what if I was a dragon, behind the fire-breath, wings, and scales I'm still the guy you know from school, see Rose…it's not what's on the outside, but the inside that counts…" Jake told her.

"_That does it…to hell with my destiny, I know where my loyalty lies_!" Rose thought to herself as she pulled the sword away from Jake's throat.

The Huntsmaster saw her pull the sword away and thought she was going for a striking blow, but when he saw her drop the sword he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"He's my friend…I can't, no, I _won't _kill him!" Rose said soft but sternly to him.

Jake smiled and said, "Good job Rose…I knew there was some good in there somewhere."

The Huntsmaster then put more pressure on Jake's ribs causing him to gasp and cough a bit, "But this is your destiny, are you unwell…are you really willing to bring shame to the Huntsclan just to spare this whelps' miserable life?"

"It's my destiny to kill the dragon yes…but now that I think about it, I realize that no one's destiny is completely written in stone, especially mine…and if I have to kill one of the people I love and care about to do it…" Rose then took off her mask, showing her full facial fury to him. "then I don't want to be part of the Huntsclan ANY MORE!"

The Huntsmaster then let go of Jake and with an up-scale growl shouted, "INSOLENT CHILD!" and gave her a back hand slap, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey, back off!" Jake protested…trying to fight the Huntsmaster, but ended up getting tossed to the ground beside Rose.

The Huntsmaster looked at Rose, his eyes reflecting many things at that moment, betrayal, sadness, but also what seemed to be a long hidden malice, "Just like your Mother…" he said shaking his head, "always thinking about others, never doing what needed to be done whatever the cost, and your Fathers' stubbornness to boot…I knew that one of these days you would eventually rise up against me." He then walked a few steps back and said, "I should have killed you then…"

He then pointed his blade and raised it to deliver a killing blow to Rose and possibly Jake, "but never mind…I'll do that now!"

Rose clutched onto Jake's shirt and buried her face into his shoulder so she wouldn't see either of them die, just then she heard her uncle emit a sort of gasping noise, she looked to see an arrow sticking out of the left side of his chest. They looked the opposite direction to see one of L'Épée Foncée's members with a crossbow in hand, the Huntsmaster took the sword and in awkward steps made his way to the archer, the archer launched a second shot and hit him just five inches below the first one. The Huntsmaster fell to one knee and tried lifting his sword, a third shot was fired, but he managed to dodge that one and it only grazed his right shoulder. Finally he just dropped the sword and fell to his side.

Rose stared for a few moments…she couldn't believe it, it was over that quickly. Jake quickly muttered some words to create a giant plume of a smoke-screen.

"Christian…Michael…we need to get out of here now!" Jake called out.

"Oh, but I was just starting to have some fun." Michael complained as he was smashing a L'Épée Foncée soldier's head against a tree and in a taunting voice shouting 'Stop banging your head against the tree, stop banging your head against the tree!'.

Jake grabbed Rose's hand and lead her out of the area.

Once all four of them were out of the cover and could see each other, they all met up.

"So what do you do with her?" Christian asked, both she and Michael assuming dragon form.

Jake got her onto Christian's back, "Gramps will know what to do with her…let's go."

"I can't believe you're the American Dragon Jake." Said Rose

"Just rest, you're safe now." Said Jake

As they flew off into the night Jake thought "_What else will happen now._"

---

Hello, Count H here...I'd like to take this time to thank all those who took time to read my story and write reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rose's Past

They took Rose to his house, not knowing where else, as he landed on the roof he found gramps and Fu waiting.

"What happened?" asked gramps

"A fight between the Huntsclan and L'Épée Foncée broke out." Said Jake not able to say he killed or murdered anyone.

"Where did Rose come from?" asked Fu

"She was the Huntsgirl. But when the fight broke out she did not want to fight. She is not our enemy. We couldn't leave her there to die." Said Christian.

"Did you know Jake?" asked gramps wisely

"Yes I did. I didn't tell because she was my friend and I knew if you knew you make me stop seeing her." Said Jake "Are you angry?"

"No, if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing. Well take her inside she will have to stay here for the night." Said gramps.

"It's easy to say _here_…the more difficult choice is _where_?" Michael asked, assuming human form again.

"She can sleep in my room…I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Jake offered.

"You know…I have an inflatable futon back at our place, we could offer that, a blanket and a couple of pillows, it's not a bed…but it's better than sleeping on a couch." Christian told them.

"What are we…the Salvation Army!" Michael complained.

"Michael it's the least we can do for them." Christian told him.

With a sigh of defeat Michael returned to dragon form, "Oh okay…I'll go back to our place and get it, just sit tight." Michael then turned around and grumbled, "I'm going to grow old shifting in and out of this form."

"All right then take her in." Said gramps

Inside they laid Rose to rest and decided that they will find out what to do with Rose later, tonight they should get some rest.

About 15 minutes later Michael came back with the futon, pillows and blanket, took another 10 to get it all set up, an hour later Jake came to rest on the futon after seeing gramps and Fu off, when he heard a noise from outside his door. He heard the door creak and slightly open and some slip in. before he knew it someone was on top of him as hair that smelled of vanilla and cherry lips touch his.

Christian

Jake fell asleep holding Christian in his arms wishing that moment would last forever.

Morning came with an "Ahem" Jake looked up to find his mom looking sour standing tapping her foot. Not only that Michael with his arms folded and shaking his head in disappointment

"What's the matter?" asked Jake

"What's the matter. The matter is I find my 14 year old son in bed with his girlfriend." Screamed Jakes Mom.

"Your son, my sister." Michael added.

"Nothing happened Ms. Long." Said Christian "Jake just held me."

"Yeah mom we just slept in the same bed. It's no big deal." Said Jake

His mom said nothing she just looked shocked then nodded and left them alone.

"What does that mean?" asked Christian.

"It means she understands and that she trusts us." Said Jake as he kissed her "Good morning."

As Jake got up Michael walked up to him and said, "I hope nothing happened…because if you two did anything, and I mean anything dirty."

"I know, I know, you'll break me in half." Said Jake.

"No, I'll show up in on your door-step like Ray Leoda from Good Fellas, kick you in the shins, kick you in the balls, and set your dick on fire…got it?" Michael asked, Jake responded with a nervous nod. Jake came down stairs an few minutes later to find his mom serving Christian and Rose some pancakes. Michael was working on making hash browns, Rose looked up as Jake entered, he did not make eye contact but just sat down next to Christian.

"So Rose when did you find out you were a member of the Huntsclan?" asked Mrs. Long

"Just a year ago. My parents sent me to live with my uncle so I could start training. I was born in New York, but my parents and I moved to Britain I just moved back a little more than a year ago. How long have you been the American dragon, Jake?" asked Rose

"A little over a year I'm just an apprentice studying under gramps." Said Jake.

"So Rose when my father gets here he will talk about finding a place for you to live permanently." Said Mrs. Long "Can you think of any place you can stay?"

"Well I have an aunt on my mothers side so she doesn't know anything about Huntsclan. I will be in good hands, she has always been my favorite relative." Said Rose

"What about your parents?" asked Christian

"They're dead. They died when I became Huntsgirl in a car crash." Said Rose tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Jake "Did you like your uncle?"

"No. I always suspected he was behind my parents' death…and last night I think he admitted to it. I'm actually happy he out of my life, he always made me do bad things." Replied Rose

"Where does she live?" asked Mrs. Long

"She lives in New Jersey. Its still close to NYC, so I wont have to start over in a new school or anything. So Jake, how long have you and Christian been going out?" Asked Rose

At that question, Christian's foot that had been rubbing Jakes leg all morning, kicked his shin in shock. Christian looked at Jake with a questioning stare. Jake could tell what it meant "Did you tell her?"

"How did you know?" asked Mrs. Long

"Every minute they look into each others eyes." Said Rose

"For about a few weeks. When you attacked us in central park that was our first date. It was great up until you attacked us." Said Christian

"Sorry about that. Really I am and thanks for not killing me Jake." Said Rose.

Fu and gramps arrived shortly after breakfast, making Jake and Christian leave while he talked to Rose about where she'll live. Christian and Jake decided to go to the skate park with Spud and Trixie.

"Yo, Jakie what have you been up to?" asked Trixie

"Nothing much. May've seen the fight that brought an end to the Huntsclan though." Said Jake with a shrug

"Dude totally awesome. Wait what about Rose?" asked Spud

"She knows everything. She is no longer a member of the Huntsclan she is now an alley." Said Jake "Right now gramps and Fu are talking to her about finding her a permanent place to stay."

They all skated through the entire day. Doing noting but hanging out and having fun.

"How I long for days like these." Thought Jake

Around ten at night they decided to head home and see what the deal was.

"So have you decided where Rose is going to stay?" asked Jake

"She will be staying at her aunts starting tomorrow." Was all gramps would say then he left

"Where is she now?" asked Christian

"She is up on the roof." Said Mrs. Long

"I'm off to bed." Said Jake

"And I'm heading home." Said Christian.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Stolen Rose…Kidnapped Christian.

In about an hour Jake heard the door to the roof open and close and Rose came down stairs. As she silently slipped into the shoe room Jake heard a noise out of place, it was a tiny humming sound coming from the fireplace. Jake jumped off the couch and dragoned up in an instant, not wanting to be caught of guard so he set up spells around the house, so if anyone tried to break in a strange noise only a dragon can hear. He ran up stairs and found that Hailey was already awake.

"Go to mom Hailey." Said Jake

"No you're not the boss of me. What is that noise anyway?" asked Hailey

"It's a spell to wake any dragon when some one is trying to break in. Now go and protect mom and dad." Said Jake

Hailey nodded and ran to her mom and dads room. Jake then put a spell on his parents' bedroom door so they wouldn't hear what was about to happen. He ran downstairs to see a couple of L'Épée Foncée soldiers, one of them had Rose over his shoulder. "Stay out of this dragon, it doesn't concern you."

"Oh yeah it does…TAKE THIS!" Said Jake as he threw a fire-ball at one of them.

The one who had gotten hit by Jake's fire-ball drew his sword, looked at the one that had Rose, and said, "Get her out of here…I'll deal with him."

The one carrying Rose nodded and took her outside, the next thing Jake heard was a car and three motorcycles starting up.

The soldier looked at Jake and said, "You don't need to protect her anymore dragon…we'll take good care of her, better care than her uncle or any other relative could give her."

The soldier then released a jet of flame from his blade, Jake dodged it…but the couch caught fire, Jake was eventually knocked to the ground by a shockwave, but before the soldier could deliver the killing blow another sword blade poked through his chest and he fell to the ground dead, Jake saw another L'Épée Foncée soldier in front of him, only this one's cloak was tattered and worn, gramps showed up and saw what looked like a double-cross, the soldier snapped his fingers and the flaming couch suddenly extinguished itself.

"Hey thanks." Said Jake.

"Don't thank me yet…they're heading for Tem's place, come on!" The figure told them.

When all three of them arrived at Tem's place they saw Tem and Michael finishing up some L'Épée Foncée figures. "What happened here?" Gramps asked.

"They took her…Christian, they used a turncoat spell on her…she just willingly gave herself up to them." Michael told them, then he saw the soldier they had with them, Jack came out of hiding as Michael asked, "Who is this?"

"I can't believe it…Michael…Jack, look how both of you have grown." The figure said as he removed his hood, underneath was someone who had a close resemblance to Sirius Black.

"Damien…is that really you?" Tem asked in disbelief.

"It's me." Damien answered.

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes as he ran towards the man, "DAD!" he screamed, hugging him tightly.

"I know Jack…I missed you too." Damien told Jack, he then looked at Michael who didn't seem or look to be that happy to see him. "What's wrong Michael? Too old to hug your old man?"

"Hello…_dad_!" Michael said sternly before storming out of the room.

"Michael wait!" Tem shouted, but by then it was too late. He turned back to Damien and said, "I'm sorry Damien."

"Don't be…I'll talk to him, I'm still his father, maybe he'll listen."

"Then he'll be up on the roof, if you wish to find him." Tem told him.

Damien went onto the roof, there he could here Michael quietly singing, _"Well L.A is getting kinda crazy_…_"_

"_And New york is getting kinda cold…" _Damien sang, joining in.

"_I keep my head from getting lazy…"_

"_I just can't wait to get back home…"_

Finally they started to sing together:

"_And all these days I spend away…"_

DAMIEN: _"I'll make up for this I swear…"_

MICHAEL: _"I need your love to hold me up…"_

BOTH: _"When it's all too much to bear"_

BOTH: _"And when the night falls in around me…_

_I don't think Ill make it through…_

_I'll use your light to guide the way…_

_Cause all I think about is you"_

BOTH: _"And all these days I spend away…_

_Ill make up for this I swear…_

_I need your love to hold me up…_

_When its all too much to bear"_

"_When the night falls in around me…_

_I don't think I'll make it through…_

_Ill use your light to guide the way…_

_Cause all I think about is you"_

Damien then put his hand on Michael's shoulder, "And that's true Mike…all that time I was away all I did think about was you, and Christian, and Jack…and right this very moment those people I once considered my friends have taken Christian…and Rose."

"What…" Michael said with shock.

"Come back down and I'll explain all there…in the time we have." Damien said.

"Once they were back down stairs Damien said, "Okay…I'm guessing that all of you want an explanation as to why I'm back, it's simple…I'm trying to protect my son and daughter."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why they took Rose…"

"Jake…" Damien said, "there's some you need to know about Rose's Mother and Father."

Rose awoke to see Christian seated right next to her, across from her was one of L'Épée Foncée's men, "You're awake…that's good, at first I thought the stun spell may have been too powerful."

"You bastards…how dare you kidnap me!" Rose protested.

"You call it kidnapping…" the soldier said, rolling up his left sleeve revealing he had the same mark as she had on her forearm. "Where did you get that?"

"I can understand you're a bit confused…but now that I look upon you, I do see that you are more like your mother than I led myself to believe." The soldier said.

"And how did you know my mother?" Rose asked.

"Same way I knew your father…we were all part of the same group, that is until your uncle killed them."

"Who are you!" Rose demanded to know.

The figure then removed his hood, Rose stared in shock of who was sitting opposite of her…for sitting across from her in the crimson cloak and dark 'Huntsclan'-like clothing and iron-shod boots…was her History teacher…Aiden Blackmen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Chase

"What!" Jake shouted in disbelief.

"It's true I'm afraid…the only reason Rose was to be trained by the Huntsclan was for basic combat skills…after she received what would be considered 'Squire-Level' training, she'd have gone to Orleans, to be given a final choice and the last stage of her training." Damien told him.

"You mean New Orleans?" Jake asked.

"No…Orleans, in France." Damien told him, "But I guess her uncle didn't want that, so she got rid of her parents and stashed her birth-certificate away so he'd win custody over her."

Rose's POV-

Rose couldn't believe she was staring at the person who had been her History teacher up till now, "Why am I here!"

Aiden looked at her, "What…I rescue you, and this is the majority of the thanks I get, so much for gratitude." He answered.

"You kidnapped me, took me from my friends…I'm far from being grateful!" Rose protested.

"How long have you been with the Huntsclan?" Aiden asked.

"A year…but what's that to you?" Rose asked.

"Then you already have the basics down." Aiden said to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked impatiently.

Aiden looked up at her and asked, "What do you remember about your parents?"

"Not much…just bits and pieces…" She told him, "but what do they have to do in this?" she asked, calming down a bit.

"You mean your uncle never told you?" Aiden asked.

"Told me what?" Rose asked.

Aiden looked at her and said, "I know you're not going to believe me but…your parents Rose…were members of L'Épée Foncée."

Rose looked dumbfounded at Aiden, "That's—t-th-th-that's, THAT'S A LIE!" She screamed at him.

Aiden shook his head and said, "Then you can ask your uncle when we get to our destination…"

Jake looked out at the night sky and asked, "Where are they taking them?"

"To their hide-out I believe…I just hope that we can get Christian back before it's too late." Said Damien.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's find those crimson-cloaked deviants…_CHILL OUT_!" Michael said, assuming dragon form. "Don't think you're going anywhere without us." Tem said as Gramps and him assumed their dragon forms, Tem didn't look that different from Gramps in form, but in color he was white, green, and navy colored with yellow claws.

Damien got onto a black Harley Davidson he had parked outside, Jake and the others took to the sky while Damien took the street, Jake pulled along side him and said, "Uh Dame…I don't mean to be rude, but unless that thing sprouts wings, you're just going to slow us down."

Damien looked at Jake and cranked the engine until he was going at least 70 miles per hour, then he popped a wheelie and said, "This hog is full of surprises kid." After a few seconds the rear wheel was leaving the ground, Jake watched as the motorcycle left the road and headed skyward to join up with the other dragons. Jake looked at him and said, "Cool, kind of like a Witch's Broom with a motor attached."

"We actually started with regular 10-Speed bikes about some 40 years ago…and brooms are so 200 years ago Jake." Damien told him, "Come on…I'm getting strong magical presence this way."

Jake saw one of the highway signs and said, "They're heading for JFK Airport!"

"Then we have to stop them before they get there…I saw the vehicle they took off in, it was a chrome van surrounded by three motorcycles."

Aiden suddenly looked up and said, "Your friends are close by…obviously trying to rescue you and the Ice Dragon."

"Her name is Christian Knight! And once her brother gets us…you'll be wishing you were never even born!" Rose told him.

Aiden laughed and said, "If he can…you see, we're traveling beside two other vans, surrounded by 9 motorcycles. One contains a bunch of heaters, another has a rather powerful Fire-Bomb inside it…and the third contains us."

When Jake and the crew caught up with the van, they saw that there were three of them, "Dang…they planned ahead." Michael commented.

"This is what we'll do, Tem and Dad you take the one in the middle…Jake and Gramps, the one on the left is yours, I'll go after the one on the right." Michael suggested.

"Are you sure you'll be alright going solo?" Damien asked.

"Trust me Dad…I can take care of myself." Michael answered.

Damien gave a wave of his sword and said, "There are heat signatures in all three so Michael's plan is pretty sound."

"Well see ya'." Jake said as he and Gramps made there descent.

"Take care son." Damien said as he went next, with Tem by his side.

"_I will_…" Michael thought to himself, trying not to cry.

Immediately upon the descent, the three vans split up…all going different ways but all leading to the same destination, the motorcycles all splitting up with them and going air-borne.

Michael's POV-

Michael stayed right on top of the van, not letting it escape his sight. One of the bikes then tried to collide with him, but he dodged it and cut into it with one of his claws, the bike started to smoke and wobble a bit as it started to turn around and get ahead of him, the other two drew swords and started shooting dark energy spells at him, which he swooped and rolled to avoid. Michael then made some hand gestures and with a cry of "_CHRONOS!_" everything around him seemed to slow down. He quickly zoomed ahead and totaled one bikes transmission, causing it to start falling out of the sky and towards the ground.

Just as it crashed the spell ended and the bikes speeded ahead of Michael again, "_I don't have time for this_!" Michael thought to himself. He then got between the two motorbikes, they both fired energy at him just as he ducked out of the way, end result…they both went down in flames.

Michael then used a shower of icicles to blow the tires on the van, two soldiers got out and disappeared as he got to the back and found…a bunch of heaters hooked up to small generator.

"BULL-SHIT!" Michael shouted, "_Well…all I can do is hope the others have better luck_."

Damien and Tem's POV-

Damien and Tem sped up to catch up with the van, just as the motorcycles gave a united cry of "Au nom de Jack!"

"Au nom de Calran!" Damien cried out as he flew down to meet them.

"Let's do this!" Tem growled.

Damien met swords with one of the other bikers, there they sword fought for about 15 minutes until Damien found his opening and decapitated the rider, both bike and rider falling towards the ground.

Tem was keeping the others busy with a game of 'Follow the Leader', forcing one of them to crash into a overhead street sign, the other was following far enough behind to avoid collision and kept chase to him shooting dark energy as it did.

Damien then pulled by the side of the van and with his sword blew out one of the van's tires, when it crashed the biker chasing Tem gave up and took off into the night. Damien and Tem got to the back doors to find inside…a black steel sphere with flames spouting out in a few places and a sound that sounded like a heart-beat. "Oh shoot." Tem whispered.

"FIRE BOMB!" Damien cried as he and Tem ran away from the van just as it exploded into a flaming mess of metal and well, flames.

Gramps' and Jake's POV-

Jake saw the bikers head for them, "Looks like we're in for a fight Gramps!"

"I see that Jake…you stay on the van, I'll take care of these fools." Gramps told him.

Jake gave a nod and slipped right passed the bikers, they were about to turn around to go after him when Gramps sent a fire ball towards one of them, the two other bikers looked at each other, one of them gave the other some hand signs and with that one went to get Gramps, the other went in pursuit of Jake.

Jake landed on the roof of the van and pulled it open, he looked inside to see Rose and Christian. "Jake look out!"

Jake turned around to see Aiden Blackmen, sword drawn, come at him, he got his head out of the hole he made before getting an unwanted hair-cut. "_Mr. Blackmen, he's part of L'Épée Foncée?_"

Just then the biker jumped off his ride and onto the roof of the van with him, sword drawn.

"Arrêtez-le, il ne peut pas être permis de sauver le glace dragon ou ma filleule !" Blackmen shouted.

"Oui monsieur!" the soldier on the roof answered, he then looked at Jake and said, "Prepare to meet your maker vous surdimensionné cigarette allumeur!"

"I don't know what you called me, but I'm betting it was an insult." Jake said as he blew a fire-ball at the soldier, the soldier quickly took his sword and deflected the shot with the broadside of his sword. Jake quickly wrapped his tail around the foot of the soldier, but the soldier caught it and stabbed the first inch of his sword into it, forcing Jake to let go.

"Okay dude…I tried to be nice, now I'm angry." Jake said, as he chanted some other magic words and cast a lightning bolt at the soldier, it hit and that did it…Jake was finally alone on top of the van…or so he thought, suddenly Aiden jumped up from the hole in the roof and looked at Jake with contempt. "I must give you credit monsieur Dragon…but this is as far as your little rescue mission is ever going to get to Rose or the Ice Dragon!"

"Well that's sort of bad news for you because I'm not leaving!" Jake told him.

"If that's the way it has to be…then fine by me!" Aiden responded back, then charged at him swinging his sword trying to slice Jake in half. Jake tried breathing fire or shooting a couple of fire balls at Aiden, but he either conjured a magic barrier in front of him or deflected it with his sword. Suddenly they reached the gates that lead onto the tarmac of JFK and smashed right through. As soon as they were near the windows looking out on the tarmac a bunch of people, mostly tourists and businessmen. Saw an impressive light-show going on out on the tarmac outside the window below them.

Aiden then took one of Jake's fire-balls and deflected it at the concourse windows, causing an explosion and cries for help as a small chunk of the airport fell off leaving people hanging on to the floor for dear life, Jake saw what Aiden had done. "Difficult choice…you could continue to fight me, but then many more people could die, but you could choose to save them…oh, but then I'd get away with Rose and the Ice Dragon now wouldn't I? So…what will you choose monsieur?"

Jake looked back and decided to help the people, he flew off. Aiden hopped back down into the van as it drove off into the night.

After he was done playing the hero Gramps and the rest showed up, "You were unsuccessful in rescuing Rose and Christian?" Damien asked.

"Blackmen made it tough for me to." Jake told them.

"Mr. Blackmen…the History teacher?" Michael asked.

"Yeah…" Jake said, a little disappointed that he hadn't saved them when he had the chance.

Gramps put his hand on Jake's shoulder, "Do not despair young dragon…we will get them back."

"For now…let's go home, I think we could all use a good-night sleep after what has transpired." Damien suggested.

And with that they headed home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Flower or the Sword

Rose looked down, trying to avoid eye-contact with Mr. Blackmen. About 20 minutes after they'd shaken Jake the van came to a halt. Aiden stood up and un-tied Rose saying, "We're here…now come alo—."

But Aiden didn't have time to complete his sentence as Rose grabbed hold of him and smashed him into the van's side face first, she then freed Christian and opened the back door of the van, but only made it about 10 yards before several L'Épée Foncée members surrounded her. Aiden entered the circle hand against his face, "I suppose you thought that was rather clever of you Rose, well it wasn't…" he then looked at one of the other figures, "Take the Ice Dragon…I'll take Rose to her relative."

Aiden took hold of Rose and lead her through what seemed like a warehouse setting, around her she saw other L'Épée Foncée members listening and singing along to music (though they sang it in French), others were playing card games like Texas Hold'em and Gin Rummy. Just then they arrived at a door where someone that looked like Jaws (from the James Bond movies) was standing guard.

"Its okay Braces…you can let us through."

"Braces?" Rose asked.

Just then 'Braces' looked down at Rose and smiled, showing a mouth full of metal. "Oh, well that explains it."

Inside the room a lone figure in a chair sat, he looked up at Rose and Aiden, it was the Huntsmaster.

"Uncle!" Rose cried heading for him, but Aiden stopped her.

"Rose!" The Huntsmaster answered.

"I hate to ruin this touching reunion…but that's not why we're here." Aiden told them. He then stepped towards the Huntsmaster and grabbed hold of the arrow shaft that was still sticking out of his right shoulder. "You need to tell Rose the truth now."

"The truth about what?" The Huntsmaster asked.

Aiden gave the arrow shaft a slight jerk to the right, the Huntsmaster groaned in pain, "I bet you that hurts…just like lying to a member of your family all this time, not telling her the truth about her parents and keeping her away from those who would look after her."

"I don't know what you're talking abo—?" The Huntsmaster said before getting the arrow moved again.

"Please stop, you're hurting him!" Rose told Aiden.

"Rose, don't tell me you believe these madmen?" The Huntsmaster asked.

"It's the truth and you know it." Aiden said calmly.

"Uncle…" Rose asked, "were my parents really part of L'Épée Foncée?"

The Huntsmaster looked at her for a moment, "_I can't hide it anymore…what choice do I have_?"

"Yes Rose…they were, that's how they met…your grandfather was the leader of the Huntsclan, but your Grandmother…my mother, was a member of L'Épée Foncée. I don't know how they fell in love or even had the nerve to get married despite their differences. Then they had Richard—your father, and I…your father had a gift for magic and when the Academy for L'Épée Foncée accepted him, my mother was ecstatic. But as for me…I saw from that moment on what my brother was, while I was being trained to be part of the Huntsclan my brother went to some fancy Academy to further his magical skills. It was there he met Karen, your Mother…they fell in love within 10 months, and when it came to Final Decision time at the Academy they both went in together and became enemies to the Huntsclan."

"Then where do I come in?" Rose asked.

"It was a year after they married, they had you…I had been asked to be the Best Man at the wedding…but at the Hospital, when they named the Godparent…they chose one of their friends from the Academy over me." Her uncle told her.

"They chose me," Aiden added, "and from that moment on you couldn't handle it, so you had them killed and as if that wasn't enough took Rose's files and Birth Certificate so you'd win custody!"

"I had little choice, the moment that her parents died and that mark showed up I had to lie to her!"

"You mean this…then if it's not what you had me to believe when I was part of the Huntsclan…then what is it really?" Rose asked, revealing the mark on her fore-arm.

"Rose…please, I did it for you—." Her uncle pleaded.

"_What_ is it!" Rose asked, a bit more anger in her voice though.

"It's a form of L'Épée Foncée family magic, both marks are put invisibly on their children and the godparent or parents…and will only make itself visible when something happens to your parents resulting in their deaths, when I had your parents killed and that mark appeared on you I thought since it looked like a dragon that the easiest excuse for it would be that you were to slay your little friend the dragon."

Rose looked down for a moment, Aiden walked up to her and said, "I know this is a bit much to take in…but there is one more thing you must do, one more person you must meet Rose."

Rose looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. As soon as they left the room the Huntsmaster also started quietly crying.

Rose was then lead into another room far below ground, it was really dark, just as she stepped in Aiden slammed and locked the door behind her. She turned around, "What's the meaning of this…let me out!" she cried banging on the door, about after 10 minutes (in her perspective) she just curled up into the fetal position on the floor and started crying. About at that time a voice answered from the dark, "Why do you cry child…you are not alone?" The voice was deep and sounded a bit spooky to her.

"Come closer child, I shall not harm you."

Rose got off of the floor and started walking forward into the darkness…about a good deal in she bumped into something, it felt as cold as ice, but smooth like plastic. Just then a bunch of candles lit themselves and Rose saw what she had bumped into, a sarcophagus…it didn't have any writing accept on the sides where the seal for it was, and it had chains all over it. "_Now why in the world would anyone chain a coffin shut_?" Rose pondered.

As she touched the sarcophagus the voice returned, "Ah…Richard and Karen's daughter, I was wondering when I'd meet their offspring?"

"Uh, where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you child." The voice answered.

Rose looked at the sarcophagus, resting on top of it was a red rose, and leaning against it was a rather interesting and well-crafted sword.

"What?" the voice in the sarcophagus asked.

"I'm sorry…it's just…it's not everyday you meet a disembodied voice inside a sarcophagus. I mean from what I know, once a person is dead they stay rather quiet." Rose told the sarcophagus.

"But I am no ordinary man my dear girl…I am the voice of which L'Épée Foncée shouts in praise, and the name which sends terror into the magical realms' heart. I am Jack de Lames himself."

Rose couldn't believe it, "Now child…I wish to make you the same choice I did your mother and father so many years ago, on my sarcophagus you see a rose, and beside me a sword. It is decision time for you, if you choose the flower you will live the rest of your days with your godfather Aiden as a normal girl…going to school, being with friends…"

Rose then started to reach for it, "but choose the rose and your entire memory of the Magical Realm will be erased, you will not remember a thing…L'Épée Foncée…the Huntsclan…even our little conversation."

Rose then brought her hand back, "but that's leads you to the sword, if you choose the sword…you will become a member of L'Épée Foncée, and under the guidance of your godfather you will learn to use magic, and in time become just as powerful as your mother and father did…weigh both decisions heavily child, for once you choose one…there is no going back."

Rose looked at the rose…then at the sword, "_If I choose the sword I become Jake's enemy…but if I pick the rose I'll forget he was the American Dragon, if I choose one I'm condemned…if I choose the other I'm damned_."

Rose started to look both decisions over weighing the Pros and Cons of each, she then stood before each, "I've made it this far…so there's really no turning back…" Rose said as she grasped the hilt of sword and picked it up.

Suddenly the doors opened and Aiden walked in, "Took you long enough…it's already morning." He told her, not trying to sound angry, as they left, "Now how about I treat you to some crepes, my treat."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Return of Jack de Lames-Part 1

That very night Jake had another dream, he was in some sort of great building…marble and everything, outside though was breathed in flames as a figure he didn't recognize, the figure was followed by a bunch of other creatures he didn't recognize. Soon he saw who the figure was, it was the person from his dream about Central Park…only this time he got a better look at some other features, the figure had a white porcelain mask on, nicely decorated, and he had a couple of swords at his side.

Suddenly a pair of huge doors opened behind Jake and five other people he didn't recognize stepped out, Jake didn't understand what was going on, but he felt this had some sort of historical value.

"Jack de Lames…you dare defile the halls of the Council with your presence!" one of the five figures protested.

"Oh come now Moryk, such a temper…I thought you dragons would be a bit more civilized than this?" Jack asked in mock surprise. "Now I believe you have something that belongs to me?"

"The Sword of Eons will never be yours Jack…we will see to that." Said one of the older council members.

Jake couldn't believe his eyes or ears…he was witnessing the battle between the Dragon Council and Jack de Lames from 533 years ago. "So be it then…attaque subordonnée, kill them all!" Jack shouted, pointing his sword towards the council members.

Jake at that moment woke up from his dream, he looked at the clock…4:45.

The next morning Michael came over, "My dad's talking with your grandfather about what our next move is going to be, I'd just like to know why they took Christian!"

"Mike…chill, we'll get her back." Jake told him.

Just then Mrs. Long came in, "I just spoke with gramps…appears the Council is a little un-settled about this as well."

"That's it, I've had it!" Michael protested, and went out the door.

Jake quickly went after him, "Mike…where you going?"

"To find my dad…it's time I think I got some answers." Michael told him.

Damien, Gramps, Tem, and Fu were all at the shop when Michael came in, "Okay…I've been left out of the loop long enough, what's going on dad!"

"Michael, listen…I know you care about Christian but—."

"No 'buts' old man, why did they take Christian!" Michael repeated.

"Michael it's a long story…" Tem told him.

"I'm going nowhere fast."

"And neither am I." Said Jake who was walking up behind Michael.

Damien looked at them and said, "Okay…I guess it started but a few years ago, while I was still part of L'Épée Foncée. I was doing some historical research for them…along with 3 others, one being Aiden Blackmen. That's when I came acrossed a tome called 'The Council History'…inside was a written history of the Dragon Council and all its members for over the last 1000 years…quite a rare find really, but the part that had my friends and I most reveled was the battle between the council of five and Jack de Lames. Through rigorous research I found that one of the council members, Calran…was an Ice Dragon, like you and your sister."

"Okay…and what does this have to do with why they took her?" Michael asked.

"Through research we found a spell that could remove the Glyphs of Sealing from his eternal prison…but even if they did, he'd still be dead, a spirit trapped inside a decayed, lifeless shell that was once its body, but we found a ritual that could rectify that, the Ritual of the Three Bloods."

"Three bloods?" Jake and Michael asked.

"Blood of the Family…Blood of the Servant…and last, Blood of the Enemy."

"So that's why they needed Christian or me for so long?" Michael asked.

"Afraid so…and now they have her. It took us time to find the Blood of the Family…researching any other historical document that could give us insight…eventually we found he had a descendant…and it still chills my blood to think those two could've been related, but we used what we found to get it, and now that they have your sister…they now have everything they need to make the ritual work." Damien told them.

Meanwhile Aiden was getting everything prepared for tonight…because tonight Jack de Lames would once again walk the earth. "Be careful with those podiums boys…don't want them damaged!"

"Oui, oui Monsieur Blackmen!" a few voices said back, as they all placed down three stone podiums, all facing in the direction of Jack's sarcophagus. Aiden opened the spell book in front of him and thumbed through it to a specific page, "Yes, tonight our master shall once again lead us!"

Back at the shop Trixie and Spud showed up, "Yo' Jakie…what's going on?"

"Christian's been taken by L'Épée Foncée…that's what's going on, and they're going to be using her in some whacked-out ritual to bring back Jack de Lames." Jake told them, "But we have no idea where they might be having it done."

"Well…not that this is any of our concern, but we saw a couple of van's and a bunch of red cloaked guys down by one of the warehouses at the docks." Trixie told him.

"Yeah, it was like a Valentines Day Parade…only, without the little boxes of heart-shaped candies." Spud added.

Jake suddenly went to tell Gramps, Tem, and Damien about what his friends had discovered. The next thing they did is Damien made a drawing of the outside of the warehouse and asked Trixie where the guards were posted. "Well I think we have ourselves a chance to make a battle-plan now…we'll get our chance to put it into to motion tonight."

"We'll finally get Christian back." Michael cheered.

"And Rose, don't forget her." Jake added.

"That's if she didn't decide to join L'Épée Foncée." Damien told them.

Later that night Aiden Blackmen walked up onto the platform where the podiums and Jack's sarcophagus had been placed, in front of it all was a sea of crimson cloaks watching. Aiden looked at them and said, "533 years…fellow members, that is how long it has been since Jack de Lames, our leader fell at the hands of the Council…but tonight we shall despair that time no longer, tonight we perform this ritual to bring our master back!"

Aiden was met by a roar of cheers, Aiden walked up to the first podium to the right of the sarcophagus and pulled out a small vial of black-colored blood, "Blood of the Family…given from the descendant, your ancestor shall live again…" a drop of the blood hit the top of the podium and it immediately shot a pillar of light energy up into the air, Aiden then walked over to the next podium which was facing out at the coffin and the audience in front of him, "Blood of the Servant…" he said, placing a knife up to the palm of his hand, "willingly given…your master shall grace the world again…"

He then walked over to the last podium and said, "Bring out the Ice Dragon!"

Just then three figures (one of them was Braces) carried Christian who was writhing and twisting trying to break free, when they got her up there Aiden put her hand on the podium and cut it open, "Blood of the Enemy…given upon request, you shall resurrect your foe…"

When all three podiums were a light, the light shot out of a hole in the front of each podium which looked like a skull (the beam coming out of the mouth) and hit the sarcophagus.

"The three bloods have been given, now to release our master!" Aiden shouted.

Immediately all the members of started chanting something, Aiden opened the spell book he'd had earlier and started to recite what was written, "Des eaux foncées profondes aux rivages glacials, par la commande de Calran, libérez ce que vous cachez au monde une fois de plus…"

Suddenly there came a roar from outside as Jake, Michael, and Damien crashed through the roof and landed on the floor below.

"Now don't think you couldn't start the party without us?" Jake mocked.

Aiden looked at them, "Stop them while I complete the spell to undo the glyphs…Je vous commande par les puissances antiques de libérer…"

Jake and Michael tore through the lines of all the soldiers trying to stop them from getting to Aiden, suddenly the beams from the podiums started glowing red, "Dad said that's not a good sign when that happens!"

"J'implore des profondeurs du Bas-Monde…libérez mon maître …libérez mon maître …"

Jake and Michael were no more then behind Aiden when finally the light from the podiums sub-sided, but the coffin now gave off the red glow as a ghost-like flame, in a flash of white light the glyphs disappeared.

Aiden looked at them and said with an evil smile, "You are too late!"

Suddenly all of L'Épée Foncée stopped fighting and kneeled onto one knee in the direction of the sarcophagus as it slowly slid open, Aiden fell to both knees and had a look on his face as if he was in euphoria. Suddenly a dark figure rose from the spiritual pyre surrounding the sarcophagus, his red eyes and yellow irises turned to face all those before him. His decorated mask refused to give away any expression on his face, his armor gleamed as he slipped out of the coffin.

"No…" Michael said below his breath, Jake looked ready to fight, Damien stared with horror in his eyes, "_We're too late…he's back, Jack de Lames lives again_!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Return of Jack de Lames-Part 2

Jake couldn't believe his eyes, standing right there before him was the legendary witch-hunter himself, and the person who had been haunting his dreams as of late, Jack de Lames.

"Je suis retourné...après une éternité loin de vous tout, Jack de Lames est de retour!" Jack said in his dark booming voice.

"What did he say?" Jake asked.

" 'I have returned…after an eternity away from you all, Jack de Lames is back!'…of course I could be paraphrasing." Michael told him.

Aiden walked up to Jack keeping his head hung low to avoid eye-contact, "Master…your followers are here to follow you once more."

As Jake saw the robed terror come forward he swore he could feel his blood starting to form ice-crystals.

Jack stopped right near the edge of the platform and looked at his followers, then his eyes stopped on Jake, Michael, and then Damien. "Qui sont ces imbéciles qui refusent de se mettre à genoux avant leur maître divin?" Jack asked Aiden.

"The two in front of you call themselves the 'American Dragon'…the one further to the back is an ex-follower of yours named Damien Knight."

Just then Jack raised his left hand and immediately Jake and Michael felt something that felt like an ordinary gust of wind, though when they looked down they saw that they had been returned to their human forms.

"Well blow me down, Jake Long and Michael Knight…" Aiden said, then he looked at Jake and said, "When I saw you and my godchild at the park that night Jake I knew it was more than a coincidence."

"You were there?" Jake asked.

"Who did you think saved you from the Huntsmaster?" Aiden asked in response.

"Give me back my sister!" Michael demanded.

Aiden looked at Jack, Jack gave him a nod and shortly after Christian was released from her restraints…she ran over to Michael crying and hugged him.

"Where's Rose?" Jake asked.

"Rose is no longer a concern to you." Aiden told him.

"I'm not leaving here without her!" Jake told them.

"I wouldn't do that…for you see, you're in the Lions' Den now." Aiden pointed out, Jake and Michael looked around and saw that he was right, crimson cloaks all around him. "This doesn't look good Jake." Michael told him nervously.

"Oh yeah, well at least this couldn't get any worse." Jake told him.

Just as they were about to advance on both of them Jack raised his hand in an order to stop, "These two are mine."

"But master…we just got you back, wouldn't you wish to wait until you were at full power—?" Aiden started asking, but he never got to finish his thought. "I have strength enough…for these children."

"Hey…no one calls the Am Drag Trio 'children' and gets away with it!" Michael snapped.

"Am Drag _Trio_?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, the American Dragon and T.A.D…together the three of us make the Am Drag Trio." Michael explained.

"How touching…but as you'll find out little hero, it'll take more than the three of you to stop me." Jack taunted.

"We'll see about that…DRAGON UP!"

"Are you up for it Christian?" Michael asked.

"I have the strength to take on this red robed nightmare." She told him, pulling out her medallion.

"That's my girl…CHILL OUT!" Michael commanded as he and Christian transformed, Aiden backed away slightly…but Jack didn't even flinch, "Face it Jack de Loser…we have you out-numbered." Jake told him.

Jack drew his swords and said, "That may be true…but where you have me out-numbered, I have you out-skilled!"

Suddenly he jumped down from the platform and came right at Michael, Michael barely escaped the swords. Jake shot a few fire balls at Jack, but he managed to deflect a couple of them and slice through the last one. Jake then saw Jack thrust his hand forward and felt something invisible hurl him across the room, "Whose next?" Jack asked mockingly.

"So you made quick work of Jake…big whoop, let's see how you handle Team T.A.D!" Michael pointed out.

Michael started with bringing an assault of icicles down on Jack, but Jack just easily rolled out of the way of it and sent a lightening bolt at Michael, which he barely dodged. Michael then looked at Christian and she knew what he was thinking, she immediately shot an ice beam at Jack which met its target and froze Jack to the spot. At first Christian and Michael believed they had done it, but just then Jack's eyes reopened and looked at them as he broke free of his frozen prison.

"Was that supposed to stop me?" Jack asked mockingly.

"_What does it take to beat this guy_?" Michael thought to himself.

Just then Jack released a wave of energy from his blade, knocking both of them away from him and towards Jake.

Jack then walked over to both of them, "Don't feel bad children…I didn't really expect you to be able to stop me, in-fact I doubt anyone can. Right now I have bigger fish to fry than you…but just to make sure you don't get in my way again…" Jack said, raising his sword to deliver the finishing blow, but fortunately his sword was blocked by another, the one belonging to Damien Knight.

"I won't allow you to hurt my children or Jake!" Damien roared.

"And who's going to stop me, you?" Jack asked, breaking contact with Damien's sword.

Damien didn't answer instead he and Jack entered a sword fight, Michael and Christian couldn't believe how skilled their father was with a sword and magic, but somehow between the two of them Jack did seem to be getting the better of Damien, ending in another Force push from Jack and threw Damien across the warehouse and into the main doors hard.

Jack then looked at Jake, Michael, and Christian who were getting back up, "This is hardly worth my time…I have places to go, and a sword to lay claim to."

Just then Gramps and Tem came through the ceiling, "I don't believe it…they couldn't stop them." Tem said in disbelief as he stared down upon Jack.

"What's this…more dragons, is this the Council's first ditch effort to prevent me from getting the Sword?" Jack asked, sounding as if he was getting bored.

"You'll never get at the Sword Jack!" Tem told him.

"Do you two have any idea what you are protecting?" Jack asked.

"The Council gave us an idea yes…but we won't allow you to get it!" Gramps told him.

Gramps then looked down and saw Jake and the others, "Tem…get my grandson and the others out of here…I'll attempt to stop Jack de Lames from ever leaving here."

"Very well…good luck." Tem said as he cast a teleportation spell on himself, Jake, Michael, Christian, and Damien, but Damien dodged it before it could get to him. Gramps looked at Damien, "I'm not letting you take him on alone!"

Jake and the others were teleported outside of the warehouse, they could hear the sounds of Gramps and Damien fighting Jack de Lames, and it sounded like they were giving it their all. About 10 minutes later everything fell silent around them, the large doors of the warehouse opened, all the inside was ablaze…a lone figure coming through the blaze. Jake stared in horror as Jack de Lames stepped out of the flames, dragging Gramps and Damien behind him, they both looked absolutely life-less from where Jake was standing. "_This cannot be happening…Gramps couldn't beat him, he defeated the Dark Dragon and not even that experience was enough_!" Jake thought to himself, "This guy isn't human!"

Jack then let go of them both and looked at his surroundings, Aiden and another crimson cloaked figure came up behind him, along with 'Braces'. "This is not my native Orleans…for if it is, it has surely changed a great deal." Jack told them.

"Uh, we're not in France anymore master…this is New York City." Aiden told him.

"_New York_?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"Yes, much has happened since you last walked this earth…we'll have time to bring you up to date…" the smaller figure told him in a voice Jake swore was familiar. Jack looked at Jake and the others, "Don't think this is over…tell your precious Council that I will be coming for them soon enough, and before long I will make this world burn!"

After they were gone, Tem put his fingers to the side of Gramps' neck, and Damien's, "I'm getting a pulse…it's weak though, Jake…you go home, tell your Mother about what happened, Michael…you take Christian home, try not to frighten your brother."

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to stay with your Grandfather and Damien…" Tem told them, he then held his hand open, "Medallion!" suddenly a medallion appeared in Tem's hand, "See you soon." Was all Tem said before he disappeared along with Gramps and Damien.

"Where did they go?" Jake asked.

"Stress less Jake, he just teleported them…they're in good hands." Michael told him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: New Teacher

For the next couple of days Jake hadn't heard from Tem, he even wondered if something had happened to them where-ever they had went. He saw Rose at school from time-to-time…but she rarely even acknowledged him anymore. Then that coming Friday Jake got a letter from Tem, a smoke image of his head appeared when he opened the envelope, "Jake…find Fu and tell him to bring you to Squire's End Hospital, sorry I can't say why…incase this letter is intercepted."

Jake found Fu and told him what Tem had said, "So they went to Squire's…good move, okay kid, just follow me and I'll take you there."

Fu led Jake through the city to where Broadway met Wall St., "Are we there yet?"

"Close…just have to remember where the entrance is…been a while since I've been there myself. Ah-ha…I know where we are now…" Fu told him.

Suddenly they found themselves going down an alleyway, "Let's see…now if I remember correctly, three bricks to the left, tap-tap-tap, and push the one brick below it." Fu said to himself as he repeated what he was doing, suddenly the bricks started moving revealing an open area and a building that looked very much like a hospital.

"Wow…you mean this place was hidden here all along?" Jake asked.

"Not in New York…we're actually somewhere in The Ukraine…we just went through a portal that brought us here." Fu told him.

As soon as they were inside they were met up by Christian and Jack Knight. "Tem is waiting for you in room 316…along with a couple members of the Council." Jack told him.

Jake went up to room 316…there he saw Gramps lying in one of the hospital beds, he looked at Jake. Tem and a couple of the Council members were seated beside him, "Jake, I see you got my message."

"Yeah, so what's all of this about?" Jake asked.

One of the Council members spoke up at this question, "Now Jake…as I'm sure you are aware of, Jack de Lames has returned…and despite your Grandfathers best attempts, he was unable to defeat him…"

"I was there…I'm very aware of that…" Jake said, looking at Gramps.

"We've been talking for the last few hours…and we've all come to an agreement, that Tem should become your new instructor…at least until your Grandfather has fully recovered."

"I understand…but what about the business of Jack and this Sword of Eons thing?" Jake asked.

"Leave that to us Mr. Long." The other Council member told him.

"Can you at least tell me how Mr. Knight is holding up?" Jake asked.

"Not as well as your grandfather…he was a little malnourished so he's still being considered in critical condition. Michael should be there right now…at room 619."

Jake went to room 619 where he found Michael, hands covering his face. "Uh Mike…you okay?" Jake asked.

Michael didn't answer, he just looked at Jake.

"Michael…please say something." Jake told him.

"How…how could this happen Jake, it's just like before…first they kill my Mother, then Jack makes quick work out of my Dad…I'm telling you Jake sometimes I envy people like your Father, or even Trixie and Spud."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because they don't have powers like you and I, they don't have to worry about the world ending…about losing everyone they love and care about!" Michael said, starting to get frustrated.

"How did your Mother die?" Jake asked.

"Throwing dagger…right between the eyes, and I was witness to the whole thing." Michael told him. "Sometimes I wonder why I don't just throw everything away, my training, my friends, everything." Michael started sobbing.

"Michael it's okay…we will stop Jack de Lames, you will get your revenge." Jake told him.

Michael then looked up at him and said, "I have an idea…I remember the Council Building having a Library, some of its scrolls and tomes dating back some 2000 years ago…and this Sword of Eons sounds pretty legendary, if I was a book on legendary weapons of the last 1000 years…I'd be there, so that's where I'll be heading tomorrow right after training."

The next day Jake showed up for training with Tem, Jake learned that Gramps and Tem were alike in many ways, one…they were both strict, but Tem seemed to be a bit more patient with him. After a few hours Michael left to go to the Library and find out any information on the Sword of Eons, Jake didn't hear from Michael until late in the evening.

"Michael…what did you find out?" Jake asked.

"Jake, this sword…I'm just glad Jack hasn't gotten hold of it yet, the Sword of Eons is everything…and it can turn the world we know to nothing in the blink of an eye. I'll tell you more tomorrow." Michael told him before hanging up.

"_Whatever it is…I hope it explains what we're dealing with here_." Jake thought to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Michael's Information

The next day Jake went back to Tem's place to speak with Michael…he found him on the roof training, he saw Christian was right…Michael was quite skilled with using magic. When he was done he saw Jake, "Just the person I wanted to see…let's go to my room, I'll feel better explaining it to you there…"

Jake follow Michael downstairs, finally he opened the second door to their right and said, "In here…"

Jake then saw Michael's room…he had a laptop, a boom-box, a lava lamp, a lot of other stuff too.

"Welcome to my modest quarters…try to make yourself comfortable, but not too much at home." Michael told him, he then walked over to his desk and said, "As you know…I went to the Council Library…forgot how big that place is—I mean the shelves are about as high as 4 story buildings in some places—."

"So what happened?" Jake asked.

"Well…I really didn't know where to look really, good thing Briar was there to help me…" Michael told him.

"Briar?" Jake asked.

"Briar Rose…good friend of mine, sarcastic—but she's the only person I know who knows that Library front-to-back, she's a bit of a bookworm…but she knows spells that would make our use of magic look like child's play."

"Get to the point!" Jake insisted.

"Uh yes, right…well with her help I was able to find what I was looking for, plus a few other things I thought would be interesting to research, but this is what we're looking for…" Michael told him.

He then pulled out about three pages worth of writing, "The Sword of Eons….also known as the Dark King's Sword on account it could corrupt even the most noble of hearts…it was forged some 1100 years ago, it's said to be embued with the strength of 100 knights…and the magical essence of 100 mages. It's just not power Jake—it's _the _power…the power to make the world whatever you want, the power to make any military power bow at your feet."

"And this is what Jack is after supposedly?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it's said that the last person who possessed it literally destroyed himself and his entire kingdom with it…it was there the daughter of that mentioned person gave it to the Council, and they've kept watch over it ever since." Michael finished.

"That is until Jack de Lames tried to take it some 500 years ago…but failed." Jake brought up.

"Yeah, but the only thing I couldn't find out is where the Council hid the sword…but I guess if you wanted to keep something that powerful from someone like Jack, that'd be your safest move." Michael told him.

"Wait…what if it was somewhere in the Council Building itself?" Jake asked.

"What makes you so sure it's there?" Michael asked, Jake then went into telling Michael about his dream…Michael responded with a bit of an eye-roll but after a few more minutes he looked slightly more convinced, "I guess it would make sense though…keep it someplace where whoever's guarding it could keep it a secret, but wait…if Jack was there it means he knows its there too, he could easily just waltz in there and take it?" Michael asked.

"In my dream I saw these types of creature I haven't seen before…they were sort of human-reptilian looking things in heavy armor, a double bladed weapon, sort of like a two bladed lance." Jake told him.

"Hmmm…never heard of a creature like that, I suppose I'll have to visit the Council Library again."

Just then there came a rather hurried knock on the door, "Michael, Jake…I don't know what it is, but Fu just contacted me, said there's some major action happening out in the Bronx, best go there and find out what it is!"

"Well, looks like I'll have to put my visit to the Council Library on hold for the moment." Michael said to himself flatly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Minions

Jake and Michael flew to the Bronx, "You know…out of all the neighborhoods in NY, this has to be my least favorite, let's just find out what the trouble is and get out of here." Michael told Jake as they landed. A bunch of people came running their direction screaming, "Well I guess follow the direction of the screams and you'll find the source." Michael commented.

Both headed in the direction the screams were coming from, and there stood about several lizard-like creatures. Six of them brandishing a double-bladed weapon, one of them was holding some sort of strange staff.

"Jake…remember those creatures you were telling me about?" Michael asked.

"Yeah?" Jake answered in response  
"These wouldn't happen to be them would they?" Michael asked.

"They are." Jake told him.

"I was afraid you were going to say that…" Said Michael flatly, then he cracked his knuckles and said, "well, let's just take care of these things and then I'll get back to the library."

But it was going to be easier said than done, because Michael punched out of them…and yet all it did was recoil and then start attacking him. About 20 minutes into this Jake and Michael got back-to-back, "So Mike…any bright ideas?" Jake asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Michael told him as the creatures surrounded them both.

Suddenly a dark swirling cloud of smoke appeared and then there…levitating right in front of them, was none other than Jack de Lames himself.

"Jack…I should've known." Michael hissed.

"Well isn't it the two little heroes…and Michael, I'm so sorry to hear about your poor father…it must hurt knowing you couldn't help him." Jack said darkly.

"Bastard!" Michael roared, Jake had to grab hold of him so Michael wouldn't attack.

"Oh what's this now…are you going to fight his wars for him now Jake?" Jack asked.

"No…" Jake responded as he felt Mike starting to lose the fight in him and responded by letting him go.

"We know about the Sword, Jack…you'll never get at it." Michael told him.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me…your father couldn't stop me, neither could Jake's Grandfather, and very soon neither will the Council." Jack said before disappearing. His creatures now closing in around Jake and Michael, "Guess this is it…" Michael said the Jake.

But Jake never got a chance to answer, because just then a shower of icicles came down around them, a few of the creatures actually fell apart, both of them looked up to see Christian circling.

"Move it you two…I can't do this forever!" She ordered them. Jake and Michael nodded, before leaving though Michael picked up one of the pieces of the creatures that was on the ground, their helmets.

Back at Tem's place Michael told Tem and Christian about what they had seen, "And it seemed that no matter what we threw at them they just kept coming, what were those things anyway?"

"I spoke with the Council today…and they believe that Jack de Lames is gaining back some of the power he had before, enough to summon his Minions—the creatures you faced today."

"What are they?" Jake asked.

"They're an ancient form of magical being, they do not know fear…nor do they know pain, they have few weak points…but their main one is the symbol on their helmets, hit that and they'll self-destruct."

Tem told them.

"And what brings them too New York?" Michael asked.

"Oh, it's just not New York that's getting nailed…" Said Fu, appearing from around the corner, "this is a global thing, I mean there have been Minion attacks in New Delhi, Paris, Rio de Janeiro, London, Melbourne, Kiev, St. Petersburg…its global kids, global."

"And the dragons in those areas?" Michael asked.

"They're doing the best they can…but your guess is as good as mine they're just one person and the odds are really stacked against us. I mean Jack de Lames has some serious magic mojo going here." Fu told them.

"He must be stalling the other dragons while he prepares to get the Sword of Eons…it's the only explanation." Michael pointed out.

"So what do we do…I mean he's got these things all over the world, and I know we can't be everywhere at once." Jake pointed out.

"Well for now we'll just have to defend the home-front from any more of these attacks." Tem suggested.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Final Pieces

Jack de Lames' POV-

Jack watched as his Minions waged war upon the world, this would keep the Dragons and their Council occupied long enough for him to get the Sword of Eons and claim dominion over this world, everything was falling into place, he knew how to get to it too…he knew he had to activate the four stone spheres outside the Council before the Sword would be accessible.

But then he remembered the Dragons of New York, they had survived his initial strike…but once he had the Sword, he'd crush them just like the insignificant insects they were.

"_For more than 500 years I've been waiting for this day…the day the Sword of Eons will finally be mine_." Jack thought to himself.

Suddenly Aiden Blackmen appeared out of the shadows, "Master…we are happy to report that all major cities of each continent are pre-occupied at the moment, now would be the time to attack the Council and take it."

"Yes…but I sense something, my Minions in New York…I cannot sense them." Jack told him.

"Yes…apparently Mr. Long and the Knight Twins are more formidable then we first believed." Aiden told him, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"I see…well it makes no difference, no doubt they know about the Sword now. But it's not like they can stop me, none of them can." Jack told Aiden, "How is Rose adapting?"

"A lot better than expected." Aiden told him. Jack then got up from his throne only to teeter a bit, Aiden caught him, "Master are you alright?"

"Yes my servant…it's just, it's been awhile since I've had to summon these many Minions. It's exhausting really…but once I have the Sword, it will not matter." Jack told him.

The Council's POV-

The Council couldn't believe what they were seeing, Jack was obviously determined to get the Sword this time, they knew they did not have the strength the original Council that defeated Jack did, but they had to try…try and stop Jack from accessing the Sword.

Meanwhile in the Council Library…

Michael went in search of anything on the Council History, about its construction…eventually Michael and Jack ran into a woman that looked to be in her early to mid-20s, she had red clothes on mostly, a few tattoos on her upper-arm and on her lower back as well, she adjusted her glasses as she looked down at them. "Well Michael…wasn't expecting you back so soon, guess you didn't find what you needed?"  
"No Briar…we found exactly what we needed, the thing is we need to find out about the construction of the Council Building." Michael told her.

"And what's he doing here?" Briar asked, looking at Jack.

"Oh, I told you about my little brother right?" Michael asked.

"I'm here to help…" Jack told him.

"Alright…right this way please." Briar told them as she lead them through the labrynith that was the Council Library, eventually she got on one of the step ladders and went up to the upper shelves and came back down with four books, "Here's your basics on it…I don't know what you'll be needing them for though?"

"Believe me Briar…this should help us plenty, but if there's any other information we need we'll try to come and find you." Michael told her.

As soon as they found a table to sit down at Michael looked at Jack and said, "Get your laptop ready…"

After about four hours Michael and Jack had gotten through all four books, Michael looked ready to drop, Jack typed in the last bit of info into his laptop. "Okay…show me the visual now Jack…" Michael told him, Jack and Michael stared at it, "We better show this to Jake and the others."

Later that day Michael and Jack returned to their place they showed Jake, Fu, Christian, and Tem what they had been doing, "With help from Briar…and a few books we found, Jack and I have been able to do this…"

Jack then brought up a 3D image of the entire Council Building and it's surroundings for out to 100 yards. Just then everything became color coded, "You're probably wondering why we did that…well it's simple really, we just took part of the Council building and color-coded them to show how long ago they were created or built, the green areas are structures that were built anywhere from present to 100 years ago, the blue areas are101-500 years ago, the yellow 501-1000 years ago…"

"And the red?" Jake asked.

"1000+…basically the areas we think the Sword of Eons might be." Michael told them.

"But what of the four stone domes outside of the Council Building…they're in the red too." Christian pointed out.

"We're…not sure…" Jack told them.

"Yeah, much of the red areas have little or no reference in the books we looked in." Michael told them.

"But you're certain that's where the Sword is?" Jake asked.

"90 Positive…"

"Then let's get back there before anything else happens!" Jake told them.

"I'm coming with…you'll need all the help you can get." Tem added.

Meanwhile…

Jack stood at a cliff over-looking the Council Building, "_It has changed…quite significantly since I last saw it, no matter…all I have to do is get to the chamber in the center of the place and I'll finally have what's rightfully mine._" He thought to himself, he turned around to face what seemed like a hundred of his cloaked followers, "Mes sectateurs fidèles, ce soir nous prenons ce qui a légitime été le mien pendant plus de 500 années...L'épée des ères nous attend pour le libérer d'elle est prison, le ce soir est la chute du Conseil...et l'élévation du dominion de Jack de Lames !"

With that he got a roar of cheers, he looked at the three followers who were right behind him, "I'm expecting you three to guard me while I make my way to the chamber in the center of that building…and while I'm reciting the incantation that'll activate the four fire stone and free the sword."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Activation of the Stones

The next morning Jake got a call from Michael, apparently he'd learned that Jack de Lames was beginning his siege on the Council, "_It's happening…they're going for the Sword_." Jake thought to himself. Just then Jake heard an explosion come from upstairs, and a scream. "_Hailey_!"

Jake ran up to see three Minions surrounding his sister, "Jake…what's going on?" Hailey asked, literally terrified.

"Let her go you creeps, it's me you want." Jake told them. But the Minions just vanished and took Hailey with them. Jake just stared in horror at what he had witnessed.

Just then Jake picked up the phone and called Michael, "Mike…call Fu, tell him we have a problem!"

"Speak for yourself, a few of those Minions just ambushed us…they took Christian." Michael told them.

A few minutes later when they got together Jake told Fu what had transpired, as well as Michael.

"There's only one explanation…Jack's preparing to activate the Fire Stones and get the Sword." Fu told them.

"Yeah, but what does taking Hailey and Christian have to do with all this?" Jake asked.

"Both of you have to understand that the Sword is very powerful…Jack will first load it with his magic…but to make the sword reach its legendary potential he needs a soul to do it." Fu explained.

"Then why didn't he take any of us?" Michael asked.

"It has to be a virgin soul." Fu told them.

Just then Spud stopped by, "Hey…any of you guys seen Trixie, I haven't seen her all morning?"

"They took her too." Jake said to himself.

"We have to go to the Council…we have to stop him now!" Michael told them.

When Jake and Michael got to the Council they could see it was already surrounded by Minions and members of L'Épée Foncée…a lot of Dragons were down there too, trying to fight them off and make their way inside. Just then a Dragon with Griffin-like features pulled up beside them, "Nice to see you're back Michael."

"Hey Briar…what's happening?" Michael asked.

"It happened so quickly we had hardly any time to react…Jack is already inside, he's making his way to the Chamber in the center of the Council Building, we think he my be trying to activate the Fire Stones. Always hated those damn things…don't really want to die for them either, I guess we'll just have to kill him first."

"You and the other dragons make a path for us…we'll deal with Jack." Michael told her.

"Are you sure…I mean you might need a little help?" Briar asked them.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Briar…we'll take care of him." Jake told her.

"Okay…if you insist." Briar said, unsure if they were either really brave…or really foolish.

With help of the other dragons Jake and Michael got inside, "The Chamber is straight on ahead, you can't miss it!"

Just then the sky darkened, there was a grinding noise coming from the West, Briar looked in that direction to see the West Fire Stone was becoming active, turning in its pedestal and then falling rising out of it in a beautiful blaze.

"Looks like you haven't got long…he's already activated one of them." Briar told them, and with that they headed inside.

Meanwhile Jack was reciting the incantation, the three figures he had spoken too earlier were standing in defensive positions ready to strike anyone who tried to stop them, just then the North side of the platform Jack was on lit up with a eerie light, then the East…a ghostly form of a giant sword made itself appear before Jack, then a finally the South part of it lit up and a sword finally took physical shape…Jack reached out and grasped the hilt, he could feel the sword absorbing his dark energies.

"Finally…you've hidden from me for too long." Jack commented.

Just then some Minions came in carrying Christian, Hailey, and Trixie. They placed them down before Jack, "Ah…I see you brought me my canindates to complete the Swords power, but who should it be…should it be the twin, the cute one…or the one in need of an attitude adjustment?"

Jack paced back and forth as he thought it over, just then Jack snapped his fingers. "I've got it…" Jack then pointed the sword at one of them, "Eeney…Meeney…Mieney…Moe, the Sword of Eons calls for one of your souls…thus the living a god they shall know, Eeney…Meeney…Mieney…"

Just as the Sword was about to stop on Trixie Jack whirled around and pointed his sword at one of the three followers that were protecting him, "Moe!"

"What!" Protested the voice of Aiden Blackmen.

"Well…looks like your godchild is the favorable winner of this game Aiden." Jack commented.

Aiden then got between Jack and the other cloaked figure, "I won't let you kill Rose!"

"I don't see you stopping me…" Jack said with a laugh.

Aiden didn't answer he just attacked Jack, Jack didn't even flinch though, he just brought the sword up and smashed his palm against the blade broadside, the magical energy was enough to catapult Aiden from where he was standing straight across the room and into a wall.

"Now that that has been taken care of…" Jack said, slowly walking towards Rose, just as the only doors into the Chamber burst open, with Jake and Michael charging through.

"Ah, isn't it the two little heroes…but alas, you are too late. I already have the sword…and once I claim Rose's Soul here, I will make this world burn!"

"Not if we can help it!" Michael roared.

Jake then muttered another spell to teleport his friends out of the Chamber, once he knew that Trixie, Hailey, and Rose were safely behind the door he uttered another one to put a magical lock on the door.

"So you both want to die like fools very well…I'll agree to help you with that!" Jack said to them.

"_This is it…the final battle_…" Jake thought to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Battle with the Jack

Jack raised the Sword of Eons above his head, immediately following an energy barrier formed around him, shortly followed by 5 Minions popping out of the ground, Jake and Michael looked at each other, gave a nod, and charged at them. Knowing where to aim and in no time flat they made quick work of the Minions.

The barrier surrounding Jack suddenly subsided and Jack stepped forward to face them, he then took a swing with the sword and sent a wave of electrical energy at Jake and Michael, they managed to roll under it…but just barely missed it, they could feel the power of the Sword's magic. It was quite powerful, even without the soul of one of his friends.

"You want to know something…it was such a lovely night when I returned from the grave." Jack said mockingly, sending another magical attack at Jake and Michael. This time they had barely any time to dodge it, they went flying back across the chamber floor hitting one of the walls pretty hard.

"Do you remember?" Jack asked them.

"Remember…how could we forget?" Michael asked in response.

As Jake and Michael got back up Jack sent another magic attack at them, they managed to roll under this one and dodge a few more before they made it up to Jack, Jake then struck Jack on the left shoulder with a karate chop, Jack growled as he felt the pain of Jake's attack, but Jack quickly struck him with the Sword of Eons, knocking him away.

"Your Grandfather and the Ice Dragons Father fought like the insignificant insects they were…believing they could stop me." Jack told them.

Michael then came up from behind Jack and struck him in the back, Jack whirled around as Michael struck him again and again, Jake didn't really recognize it but it seemed Jack didn't know how to block it either. After a chain of several blows Jack became a reddish blur as he charged away from Michael…gaining distance, he then turned around and sent another magical attack at Michael, knocking him down. "Your Father _cried_ when I choked the life out of him…" Jack told him.

Jake helped Michael up, "Got any idea how to fight this guy?" Jake asked.

"I do…but I don't know if it would help any, I mean it's him and that sword versus us and our fists…" Michael told him, "unless we could conjure weapons of our own…I doubt we can beat him as we are."

"Speaking of fists…what Martial Arts style was that…I've never seen it before?" Jake asked.

"I never stick to one type of Martial Arts form so what you were seeing was a combination of Baguazhang, Shaolin, and Eagle Claw, I know a lot of others and have the dexterity to change between them rather quickly."

Michael then snapped his fingers, "Just sit tight Jake…I just thought of a spell that might help us…" Michael then started muttering some sort of spell, suddenly three ghost-like blades appeared around Michael. They immediately floated over and started to attack Jack who seemed to be able to defend himself against him, but not as well as he should've been able too.

"Come on Jake…this is our chance to attack him, hurry before my Ghost Sword spell wares off." Michael told him.

Jake and Michael quickly surrounded Jack the best they could, Jack soon found himself fighting odds that did not rather favor him, between block the Ghost Swords and the two Dragons attacks he found his defense rather unbalanced, he quickly rushed away from them again a few more times before he rushed back to the center of the chamber, "You have no idea who you're MESSING WITH…I'LL SHOW YOU!" Jack roared, raising the Sword of Eons up again, this time he began levitating again (similar how Jake and Michael had seen him when they had fought Jack's Minions). Just then the light of the Sword mutated the battle-field a bit…bringing up a bunch of stone pillars out of the ground. He then swung the Sword at them unleashing another magical attack, Jake and Michael switched their tact from ground to aerial attacks, but Jack barely seemed to let them get the chance to strike them as he sent one attack after the other. He then brought the sword up above his head as it glowed with a very bright light, Jake and Michael were then suddenly thrown against the walls of the chamber as they felt as if they were being bludgeoned by 100 fists over and over again in waves. Jack looked down at the huddled masses that were their bodies and said, "Look at you…you don't even know what you're fighting for!"

Just then Jack summoned three of his Minions who started attacking them, along with Jack's assault and this Jake and Michael had hardly any time to attack Jack. Michael then looked at Christian and saw how mortified she was by all of this, "Jake… Christian and I will handle the Minions, you take care of Jack."

Michael then looked at Christian and shouted, "Christian snap out of it, I could really use your help!"

Christian immediately snapped out of her trance and quickly came to her Brothers' aid.

Meanwhile Jake flew up to face Jack, "So little hero…you are going to try and defeat me, do you have any idea what you are facing?" Jack asked in a rather 'talk-down' type of voice. "But now that I look in your eyes…I see the same determination your Grandfather had when he fought me, I can see how he survived and defeated my Grandson…though I shall now relish in his success when I drag your life-less corpse out for him to see."

"Your Grandson? What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"You mean you have no idea what I'm talking about…you must realize that every source of evil in this world has a source that came before it…" Jack told him.

Jake looked to be thinking over what Jack was talking about, "Wait…no, you couldn't be…"

"So now it dawns on you…the Dark Dragon was _my_ Grandson, I am his precursor." Jack told him.

Jack then sent a wave of magical energy at Jake, which he dodged, but just barely. Jake then spat a fire-ball at Jack which he too barely dodged. Jake then got close to Jack and gave him a kick to the back of the head, Jack took a swing at him with the sword but missed. He then raised the Sword above his head again and brought on the light attack, Jake was smashed against the domed ceiling of the chamber this time as he felt the attack which seemed to be focused on him and him alone.

Michael turned around as he saw Jake fall to the ground, "Jake…NO!" Christian and him cried.

Michael then looked up at Jack as he turned to face them, "One down…two to go."

"_That's it…I've had it, this guy makes me so angry_!" Michael thought, his breath coming out in slow deep huffs. Just then he clutched his chest, he looked at his hand, a couple of spikes were starting to appear out of his scales, "_No…not here, not now!_" Michael thought in fear.

Christian saw Michael and realized what happened, "Michael…you've been skipping your medicine haven't you!"

"I forgot to take it!" Michael told her in a strained tone of voice, "Christian…get away from me!"

Suddenly more spikes started to appear on his arms, heels, back, and his lower jaw, he also seemed to be getting larger in size. He then looked at the Minions with red eyes blazing and let out a monstrous roar, he charged at them, smashing them apart instantly at the flick of his wrist.

Jake got up and saw the huge dragon smashing through the Minions, "Michael?" Jake asked weakly, he then looked at Christian and asked, "Is that…"

"My brother? Yes…it's what happens when he gets angry and doesn't keep up with his medicine, he becomes this huge hulking monster of a dragon from out of your worst nightmares, the angrier he gets, the stronger he gets…the stronger he gets, the more damage he causes."

"Kind of like a Dragon version of the Incredible Hulk." Jake commented.

"You just deal with Jack…I'll finish the Minions, then see if I can calm Michael down." Christian told him.

Jake flew back up to face Jack, this time he gave Jack a hard kick to the chest. "I grow tired of this!"

"You're not the only one." Jake said back.

Jack was ready to attack Jake again, this time Jake grabbed hold of the wrist of the hand that was holding the Sword, Jack tried to punch Jake in the stomach, but Jake saw that and grabbed it with his free hand. "Let go boy!" Jack ordered.

"No…I'm not letting you hurt my friends, me, or anyone else!" Jake answered.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Jake was thrown away from Jack, but as he looked at Jack a similar aurora that surrounded Jack surrounded Jake now, only it was more of a red and yellow than crimson and black.

"This…this is not possible, the Sword of Eons…it transferred a bit of its power—my power, to you!"

"Apparently so…" Jake said, staring at his entire body.

"I'll still kill you though!" Jack said as he sent a magical attack at Jake, Jake quickly raised his hand at the attack and flicked his wrist, the attack instantly stopped heading for him and lopped off to his side. Jack didn't show it…but Jake knew he'd stunned Jack with his new show of power.

Meanwhile Michael had finished off the Minions single handedly and was now hunched over growling softly, Christian carefully made her way over to him, as not to frighten him.

"Michael?" She said in a calm voice, Michael whipped his head to look in her direction. "C-C-Chr-Christian?" Michael asked, his voice very hoarse sounding.

"It's okay Michael…I'm here to help you, it's okay…no one is going to harm you." Christian told him.

Michael made a bit of a whimpering noise as she came towards him. She started to see the spikes sink back into his skin which was telling her that he was calming down. Just then a piece of stone landed right beside them, Michael's eyes (which had been reverting to normal) became red again as he looked up and Jake and Jack, he let out an immense roar as he spread his wings.

"Michael no, it's okay Michael…they didn't mean to do that, it wasn't intentional!" Christian pleaded him.

"MICHAEL CRUSH LITTLE DRAGON AND MAGIC-MAN!" Michael roared as he flew up, giving a down-draft so powerful that it bowled Christian over. "Michael NO—JAKE LOOK OUT!" Christian shrieked as he came at them with blinding speed.

Jake managed to turn around just as he received a massive right-handed hook from Michael that knocked the wind out of him. Jack saw the giant creature in front of him as it came for him next, Jack sent a magical attack at Michael that blew him across the air-space of the chamber and into a wall, but Michael bulleted out of the dust of the attack and gave a massive blow to the face of Jack, which cracked the mask a bit. But didn't seem to hurt him, Jack then raised the sword again and sent the shining light attack at Michael. Michael retaliated by blowing a barrage of Hail-Stones at Jack, Jack then looked at Michael and gave him another shining blade attack, finally Michael fell out of the air and fell to the ground, returning to his normal Dragon form…and then returning to his human self.

Christian ran over to his side and pulled out a vial of light-blue fluid which she poured into Michael's mouth and helped him swallow.

Jake got back up and saw how exhausted Jack looked, he then turned and saw Jake standing, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Jack hollered.

"I guess…I just don't know…when to….quit." Jake told him, still recovering from Michaels' nearly fatal blow to him.

Jack then just sent one magic attack after another at Jake, but Jake (still having a bit of Jack's powers) managed to deflect all of them as he flew up to attack Jack.

Jack raised the sword for the shining blade attack, but Jake then focused what power and strength he had left and focused it all into forming a blade of fire, "Say hello to my Dragon Sword!" Jake shouted as he used it to swipe of Jack.

At that moment many things happened, Jack reached out and grabbed hold of Jake's head, Jake used his left hand to grab hold of Jack's Mask, a blast of energy was given off from Jack's body which threw Jake away from Jack and back to earth (forcing Jake to take Jack's mask and Jack to tear away a fistful of Jake's hair), Jack let out a great cry as he covered his face and came crashing down to the earth to in a cindering heap. Jake watched as the sword landed sticking straight out of the ground next to Jack's body as it dissolved into a vortex of light.

At that moment the door into the chamber opened and Jake was met by his friends, he was also surprised to see the Council and his Gramps there as well.

"What has become of Jack de Lames?" One of the Council members asked Jake.

Jake pointed to the vortex, they looked at each other and nodded, then looked back at Jake, "Then it is time for you to decide…"

"Decide…decide what?" Jake asked.

"We had a blind Seer look into your future when you were very young Jake…he told us that one day you would defeat the Legendary Jack de Lames—with the help of two Legendary Dragons, and with that you would have to make a decision between the Darkness and the Light." One of the other Council Members explained.

"Part of Jack's magic is within you…and with his death you are now the new master of the Sword of Eons…now comes your decision, strike down one of your friends or sister down with the Sword of Eons now…and you will become as powerful as Jack dreamt of being. Or cast it into the vortex and its evil will be gone forever…so what will you choose Jake?"

Jake looked at the Sword of Eons…then he looked at his friends.

Suddenly Jake heard a voice from in his head, "_Come on, think of the good you could do with this sword…think of the power you would have, why not take Rose's soul…just like Jack planned, get that double-crossing witch out of your hair once and for all_!"

Just as he was thinking about it another voice, similar to Damien's enter his head, "_Don't do it Jake…you once told Rose she wasn't a killer, do as you preach and cast the Sword of Eons into the vortex_."

"_Then what about your sister…surely you could do without her constant pestering, her constant annoying you, best to silence her now_!"

"_Don't let the voice of the Sword corrupt you Jake…destroy it, destroy it now_!"

"_Trixie would be a fine choice…no magic, no Marital Arts skills, heck…she's not even a dragon like you, yep…she's no use to anyone really, best use for her is for her soul to power the Sword_."

"_Destroy it!_"

Jake looked at his friends and sister, then at his Gramps, "It is your decision Jake…Power or Loyalty, which one will you choose?"

Jake then took the Sword of Eons, Rose, Hailey, and Trixie all took a step back as if expecting the worst, Jake then looked at the sword…and tossed it into the vortex, there was a whoosh, the vortex closed, and Jake collapsed.

"Is he okay?" Hailey asked.

Michael put his fingers up to the side of Jake's throat, "His pulse is a little weak, but not irregular…my guess he's a little tired, and I wouldn't blame him."

As Jake rested they all saw a slight smile cross his face.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Celebration

When Jake awoke he found himself in a hospital, "_How did I get here…last thing I remember is tossing the Sword of Eons away and then darkness_…" he thought to himself. Just then he looked to his left and saw Michael peeking in through the door, "Guys…he's awake!"

Pretty soon he was surrounded by his friends and some of his family.

"Good to see you're still with us." Michael told him.

"What…how long have I—what day is it?" Jake asked.

"Don't sweat it Jakie…you only been out for 10 hours." Trixie told him.

"The Sword?" Jake asked.

"It's where it belongs…lost forever." Gramps told him.

"Yeah kid, you did fine." Fu added.

Just then Hailey managed to hop up on a chair next to Jake's bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for not killing any of us."

"Really couldn't live with myself if I did." Jake told her, then he looked at the foot of his bed and saw what had to be at least more than a dozen gift baskets full of chocolate.

"A gift from your fans and well-wishers…you may not realize it Jake but you became rather famous when you defeated Jack de Lames." Michael told him.

"Yeah, you're a living legend now." Christian added.

"Talked to the doctors…they said you had a few moderate to minor injuries but nothing life-threatening." Tem told him.

"Yes…you are very fortunate Jake." Gramps pointed out.

"Gramps…Jack…he was the Grandfather of—." Jake started to tell him.

"I know, he told himself the night he rose from the grave…when I had Tem teleport you out of the warehouse." Gramps answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door, they all looked to see Briar Rose standing at the door, "Nice to see you're still with us…the Council was thinking of throwing a celebration to commemorate the fall of Jack de Lames…music, dinner, entertainment…pretty much everything."

"Sounds great but I'm in no real shape to be going anywhere." Jake told her.

"I know…that's why the Council not throwing it until you've recovered, wouldn't want to throw a celebration like that and not have one of the Guests of Honor not be there."

"Well best we leave now and let Jake get his rest, you know Rose sat by your bed most of the time you were out…sort of felt guilty about everything she put you through, said she guessed you and her had been through as much as Cleopatra and Antony—whatever that means?" Michael told him.

Just as Christian was about to leave the room she turned around, "You know…I accidentally walked in when they were getting you into that hospital gown, I can see why your last name's Long now…but I'll keep that as my little secret between us."

Jake looked a little embarrassed about being exposed like that, but then he looked at his side-table and saw the cracked mask of Jack de Lames, attached to it was a note.

_Now this is a trophy you want to keep kid_…

_Fu_

Jake looked at the mask, it seemed rather hard to believe that after all this he had somehow survived, then he felt the sides of his head and noticed something didn't feel right he went to the bathroom and saw that he had a small bald-spot on the right side of his head, "How that happen—?" Jake asked himself…then he remembered Jack grabbing hold of his head just before dying, "Aww man!"

After a couple of days Jake left the hospital and returned home, of course it was hard not getting mocked by fellow students for the bald-spot. A week later he got the invite to the party the Council was throwing, when Jake arrived back at the Council Building he saw that Briar had been right…they really did pull out all the stops for this. Jake found Michael re-telling the tale of how Jake and him and defeated Jack de Lames to a group of little kids, though he did seem to exaggerate the parts containing him and over-dramatize how the battle ended.

Jake and Michael then started talking about things that had happened to them during Dragon Training (Before they even knew about each other), "Dragon Breath huh, same thing happens to an Ice Dragon too…except instead of bad breath you find yourself hiccupping ice cubes at the most inconvenient times." Michael told him.

"How long did it last…a week, maybe two?" Jake asked.

"Actually it only lasted 4 days for me…3 for Christian, you I guess Ice Glands mature much more quickly." Michael told him.

"Uh, Michael…you don't mind me asking, that day in the Chamber…what was that whole transformation thing that made you go Incredible Hulk Dragon like that?" Jake asked.

"It's considered a syndrome…though I see it more as a curse, it's called Berserker Syndrome…and the sad fact is I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life, I mean there's a medicine for it…but I have to take every four days or I'll risk turning into that monster again."

Christian (accompanied by Briar) walked up to Jake and Michael, "Hey Jake…how about a dance?" Christian asked.

"Sure." Jake said, a little nervously.

"You two have fun…" Michael called out to them.

"And what about you?" Briar asked Michael.

"I don't dance, two left feet." Michael told her.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily…COME HERE!" Briar protested dragging Michael to the dance floor by the collar of his shirt.

All the while Gramps and Tem were sitting at the front table, talking with the Council, "You know Lao Shi…you might want to consider letting your Grandson test his skills at The Arena…in Siberia, you as well Tem…Michael has shown much promise…and with their defeat of Jack de Lames a lot of people will be coming to expect to see them there soon."

"I'd rather wait a few more years before I tempt Jake with that kind of honor…" Gramps told them.

"As well as Michael, I mean yes I know it's in his blood to go there…but I've seen the Arena break many Dragons before them…even the strong willed ones." Tem told them, "I'd say…we'd say hold off on that for at least a year or two."

The Council nodded in acceptance of their response.

Later that night Jake returned home, still feeling as if he was on a rather extrodinary high…he had had a great time, the food was great, not to mention he'd gotten to dance with Christian. As he put the mask of Jack de Lames on the wall over his desk he thought, "_I can't believe it's over…pretty soon it'll be the same old routine, going to school…dragon training…_" Jake then pulled out a picture of him, Christian, and Michael, "_only this time…if I need help, I won't be alone_."

And with that Jake got ready for bed, and turned off the lights, as he slept we close in on Jack de Lames Mask, "_Yes little hero…go off into your own dreamland, because pretty soon you'll be wishing your entire life was just one horrible nightmare ha, ha, ha, ha_!"

THE END?


	23. A Word From the Author

Word from the Author

Hello Count Hagane here…this marks the completion of FIRE & ICE, but don't worry people I am working on a sequel, as for Disclaimers…I don't own any of the American Dragon stuff, that all belongs to the Disney Channel.

As for the other characters (Michael, Christian, Jack (the little brother)) They were of my creation, and if anyone has translated any of the French in this story, note I ran it through one of the On-Line translators so it didn't turn out like I'd hoped it would for speech wise (the only things that did turn out were the name of the second group L'Épée Foncée, the battle-cry Au nom de Jack, and (with some slight modification) Jack de lames.

And as for reviews…I thank all those who were able to give me reviews as I worked on this story, and now with its completion I hope to get more.


End file.
